Red Silk Dress
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Her legs squeezed together and her skirt revealed a smooth long right leg. She quickly backed all the way up to wall. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Jack Sparrow... Sparrabeth Post: DMC
1. A Well Paying Job

She sat with her legs crossed and she was staring as something underneath her nail. She was picking at the foreign substance when the head mistress came in.

"Elizabeth, you're up darlin."

She groaned how she hated this job. She had become a prostitute a year ago when she lost him…Will. She loved Will with all her heart, but now he was gone. If he was dead, this all would seem to be a lot less…disgusting. But he was alive, and well for that fact. He was on the sea, its call was too strong. He said he would be back in a week, if he was not she should move on. Around 2 months ago she got a letter telling her he was alive and well.

"The jerk off…" she said a little too loud.

She was under the name of Sandra, the British princess. When men asked for her they usually want her to play the bratty girl or the submissive one. It was all very annoying…_It pays good…that's all that mattered._ She said this every time she went to do…her job, she would also silently curse William Turner to hell.

_2 years of marriage for nothing…I should have stayed with Jack. At least with him I knew what was going on._ Another annoying man that she kept reminding herself of. When they had saved Jack he showed love toward her, caressed her. He even went as far as asking her to stay with him. She declined saying that she loved Will and only Will. The truth, she knew Will was stable…or she thought he was stable.

She slowly walked into the room to await her new…suitor. Slowly opening the door she saw no one right away. Someone was sitting on the chair in the corner. It was dark so she couldn't see anything but his boots. _Mysterious…how annoying._ She wasn't in the mood for games. This was her final client of the night and she wanted this done and over with. But if mystery boy over there wanted to play, well she was going to be done in an hour anyway.

"So what's your name mystery boy?"

She said sliding onto the bed, in a very seductive manner mind her. Her dress was not the typical dress they wore in England, it was some new fashion she found when her and Will visited Japan. It was a form fitting dress with a very long slit up the side, it went right to her hip. It was a deep red and went straight across with spaghetti straps. For her the straps liked to fall to show off her soft creamy shoulders. Her hair was a mess and she looked like a sex goddess.

The man in the shadows just sat rocking back and fourth in his chair. He was surveying the situation, deciding on his best course of action. He looked at the soft goddess before him, wishing for nothing more than to jump her, but his mind was not sure if he should. He was not expecting it to be her.

"Hmm…not much for words now eh? Oh well, if ye aren't going to ravish me with your manly parts well, then may I go home? Ye see I've had a long day and I am quite tired. But if ye does want to play…"

She slowly rose and approached the man hidden in darkness. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder feeling the thin material of his shirt. Her other hand slipped to his face and was scratched by a beard. Now usually, a beard, who cares? But this beard…this beard was familiar. She gave him a puzzling look and searched for invisible eyes. She ran her fingers along it to his chin, where she discovered two braids.

Her hands shot away as if burned. She backed up slowly and fell on the bed. Her legs squeezed together and her skirt revealed a smooth long right leg. She quickly backed all the way up to wall. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Jack Sparrow…"

Her voice quivered at the words, they felt like a burning sensation. She believed that she would never see Jack again, even though she hoped for it every day she left him. But not now, now she did not want to see him. She had just humiliated herself in front of him. Hell, she humiliated herself every day, allowing strange men to come in and touch her. She felt disgusted with herself. Small tears threatened her eyes but she would not let Jack Sparrow see them.

"What are you doing here Jack?" she said just above a whisper.

"What does it look like, savvy? I was lookin for some pleasurable company, and instead if found…married women."

"Hardly, I haven't been married for quite sometime thank you very much."

The words dripped with hatred not for Jack, but Will. He had taken that sweet idea of a lovely home with a picket fence, and here she was in Singapore selling herself.

"Oh? What happened? The whelp found out his bonnie lass was not what 'e wanted? That she was not worth' it? That she is just a dirty wench just like the rest of em?"

She stood at this and approached him. He had come out of the darkness to lean against the table. Her hand met his face and he looked in confusion.

"I'm not quite sure I deserved that."

"You sure as hell did you jack ass!"

She said raising her hand again. He caught it and pushed her back to the bed. She was lying on her back struggling with her hands. He finally pinned her wrists and she looked up at him, defeated.

"How could you." Her mind fighting a battle of emotions, tears waging war against her eyes.

"How could I what savvy?"

"How could you just leave? How could you just let me go? How could you not fight for me?"

The tears won the war and they were now running ramped down her face. Defeat and longing were etched into her face as she stared at him. She looked away in shame, she was not a good person, she had resorted to the worst way to make money.

"I thought I was doin the right thing…" he said caressing her cheek.

He scooped her up and sat her on his lap. He soothed her crying by playing with her back.

"Ye know that I got the raw end of this deal, luv. I paid a good price for ye and here I am stuck takin care of ya."

She giggled, and saw the sly smile on his face. She knew he wasn't going to force her but he did pay right?

"Well, sir. Since you paid such a pretty penny for my service I would be much obliged to indulge your request."

She said slowly straddling his lap. Her hands went to his legs and slowly trailed up over his chest to his shoulders.

"But only if you will indulge my fantasy."

His eye corked at this statement. His hand found her buttocks and squeezed the soft flesh. His lips found her ear, hot breath emitting through his lips.

"And what might that be luv?"

His hot breath tickled the nerves in her ear.

"The fantasy of sleeping with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…"

Her words burned his ear, this was not the way he expected the night to go. He expected a quick visit and a cheap fix. But this…this was much better. From the moment he saw her he wanted this, but the way she looked. Hell she looked so appetizing he could just…well the things Jack could do was almost too much to handle. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad. But not like this, not as some whore. He cared for her too much, and she was sure as hell better than any whore he's had or could have.

He ran a hand in her hair and down her back. He kneed the soft flesh of her back and shoulders. He felt her lips playing with his collar and he knew if he let this go it wouldn't stop with just a simple kiss.

"Elizabeth…"

He hated doing this but pulled from her. He came in focus of a very confused

Elizabeth. Her eyes locked with his and started searching for what was going on.

"We can't do this luv, as much as it will kill me we can't."

"Because I'm a whore now…never stopped you with the other women."

Her words stung, but were true. She lifted her dress and lifted her leg up and over him to stand. Her back was to him and he was groaning in pain from their break.

"No, it is because ye are not a whore. As much as it pains me to not just ravage you right here right now. I'd much rather take you somewhere…more appropriate?"

"And what would be more appropriate?" she turned, her arms crossed across her chest pushing on her supple breasts.

He simply turned and redressed. He then proceeded to picked her up and carry her out. They went to Madam Resia and he sat her down, while she still sported a very confused look.

"How are we doin Madam R? Good, good. Well ye see this fine lass here I think I'd like to buy her."

"Buy? She is my top seller, what makes you think I'd give her up?"

He dropped a sack on the table. Apparently inside was something Madam liked because she just waved Elizabeth off. Jack gave a sly smile and picked her up, once again and carried her out. He sat her down in the street and took her hand.

They were walking down the road when he suddenly felt a weight lift from his hand.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed.

He turned to find some whelp picking Elizabeth up and dragging her off. She was kicking and screaming the whole way. Jack disappeared from her vision, and she was truly crying now. She suddenly heard a gun cork and the man stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't think ye want to be doin that mate."

The man slowly put Elizabeth down and Jack quickly pulled her to him, his hand resting at her waist. When Jack took the pistol away the man quickly scurried off. With that Jack quickly got her to the docks, and onto the _Pearl._

She gave him a small smile as he led her up to the deck. When she arrived she was only half surprised to see half the crew drunk on the top deck. She gave a knowing look to Jack and rolled her eyes. He just smiled slightly.

"As you were."

He grabbed her waist again and hurried her to his cabin. His hot breath played on her ear and his hand played with her hair. He secured the door and pushed her toward the bed, his body shaking with desire.

She looked at him, and to know that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was lusting after her, well it wasn't such a bad thing. Now she wasn't going to deny that knowing the infamous Captain of the Black Pearl wanted nothing more to do right than to have sex with her was a turn on, to say the least. But she was not going to give it up right away. She slowly walked away from him and ran her fingers over the massive table in the middle of the cabin. He just watched as she seductively ran her hands over the hard wood.

His eyes would twitch every time he would catch glimpses of her right thigh through the slit. He sat down oh his bed and leaned back on his elbows. He allowed a sly grin to cross his face, he could see what she was doing. Her right strap had fallen to show off her slender shoulder and her hair was down falling over her neck and face.

She slowly put hair behind her ear and ran a finger over the trinkets on his deck. Jack didn't move, he didn't do anything, she wasn't the only one who could play this game. The problem was…he desired nothing more than to ravish her at that second. But he was not going to give in, so he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Comfortable Captain?" she asked slowly making her way toward him.

He opened one eye but didn't move. He slowly closed it again and folded his hands over his stomach.

"Why yes luv I am." He said, not moving.

She sat on his bed and ran a hand over his arm. She felt him shiver under her touch and giggled softly. She slowly lowered her face to his ear and whispered ever so softly.

"Well since you are so comfy I should go so I don't disturb you."

Her hot breath on his ear was enough to send him over the edge. She leaned away from him and smiled deviously. She turned her head toward the door and was slowly rising from the bed. She suddenly felt force on her arm and was being pulled down onto the infamous captain. His eyes were still shut and his arm had wandered to her neck and the other to her butt, giving it a small squeeze.

"Why don't ye stay for a bit?"

He said running his hand over her body. His hot breath was on her ear sending tremors through her body. Her hands ran up her arms and too her neck. His hand went into her hair and his face came inches from hers and a small smile came over her face.

"Now why should I stay? I should get back, I have a job to do."

He smiled at this, _she has become one hell of a woman…_his body twitching with desire.

"Actually luv you don't. If ye has not noticed I have just gotten the great honor of buying you. And since ye has become one of my very favorite pieces of purchase. I plan to use you well…"

"And what stops me from just getting up and leaving? Because, Jack, you do know that I belong to no one and I will not become submissive to you or any man. You should have checked out your purchase before you bought it."

She placed a finger on his chest and ran it up and then down. He gave her a puzzling look and a slight grin.

"Ah but Miss Elizabeth I did, I checked it out from head to toe. And I must say, I liked what I saw then, and I still like what I see now."

He said running a hand up and down her exposed leg. She shivered at his touch and ran her hands over his jacket and 'effects'. His hand went to her cheek and his knuckles kissed her cheek and ran to her hair, palming her scalp. She leaned back into his touch showing off her tender neck. He couldn't take it anymore, this game of cat and mouse was just getting too much.

His lips found her neck and he tenderly kissed the flesh. Her eyes widened at his movements and she felt her skin burn from the sensation of his lips. They trailed up her jaw line and to her ear, carefully sucking and nipping the tender area. His hot breath roamed the area and caused her body to tense from desire.

It finally came, what she wished for most. His lips finally found hers and there was an explosion in her body that just erupted. Stars flashed and fireworks erupted all around them. The passion behind their movements was too much, her hands were inside his jacket and slowly bringing it down to his elbows. He was supporting her back but let go to allow his jacket to drop to the ground. His hat was thrown off as her hand traveled over his head and down into his hair.

He slowly backed her up to the bed and she felt the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell into a sitting position. He was on top of her hands on either side, his body hovering above her. They were slowly lowering to the mattress when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs screamed.

He looked at the seductress in front of him and she smiled softly. She gave a small smile and moved her head toward the door.

"CAPTAIN!" Mr. Gibbs screamed a little more the second time.

He quickly made her stand and caught her lips on his in a second explosive kiss. He ran to the door, unlocked it and sung it open.

"What is it Mr. Gibbs?" he asked annoyed.

"Sir there is word that Lord Buckett is coming for a visit."

"What!"

"Aye, it's word around Singapore. Almost all said pirate groups are headin out."

He looked at Mr. Gibbs and brought his hand to his chin.

"Alright Mr. Gibbs, weigh anchor. Head east toward Japan, we should get out here and stock up there."

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a slight nod and she returned a sweet smile.

When Mr. Gibbs finally left Jack turned to Elizabeth. She had her hands were on either side of her and she was leaning on his bed. His finger twitched and he closed the door. He looked over at her eyeing her and she started staring at her finger nails. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on, unhappily. He finally approached her and she noticed him and gave him a sly grin and stood up. His hand snaked around her waist and brought her lips to his, fire emitting from each lip lock.

"We'll have to continue this later, luv." His hot breath playing on her skin.

"A captain has his duties. Maybe later I could interrupt them." She said running a hand over his collar.

He kissed her neck and ran from the cabin to assume his duties. Leaving a very distraught Elizabeth to contemplate her thoughts.

_This turned out to be a better day than expected…_she thought looking at her nails once again.


	2. A Chest of Jewels

She was quietly walking around the cabin, feeling the _Pearl_ under her toes. She had been stuck in the cabin for about 3 days now, Jack wanted to be sure they were out of harms way, and he had not visited, even once. The only time she was allowed to leave was to use the loo. Her body wobbled from the ocean, but it didn't bother her, she was so used to ships that this was nothing new. She walked over to the big table and looked at the many maps.

She came upon a very big chest and saw it unlocked. She opened it to find many jewels and jewelry. There were necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and crowns. Her eyes looked longingly at the sparkeling jewels inside of the chest. She ran her hand over them remember the feel under her fingers.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

She was startled by the voice and quickly stood up. The man behind her she did not recognize. He was tall and had short cut dirty blond hair, which was filled with little trinkets just as Jacks was. He was of nice build and had beautiful sea green eyes.

"Umm…yes they are. Now who are you?" she said slightly biting her lip.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Marcus, I used to be on the _Pearl_ before Barbossa mutinied. I was then with Barbossa when he got his new ship after he had found Jack. Just recently I have joined Jack and his crew."

"Oh I see…Are you enjoying your life on the _Pearl_?" She said with a small grin.

_The captain has nice taste_…Marcus thought walking slowly into the cabin. He came to where she was standing and kneeled down to the box of jewels, with Elizabeth fallowing suit. He looked at her with a tender smile and ran a hand over the jewels. He ran a hand over hers and she gave a small smile at his advances. They may have been quite small, but very flattering.

"So is the captain one of your regular customers?"

She giggled at him. "What makes you think I'm a whore?" she said with a slight grin.

"Oh I'm sorry miss…I just thought." He started to stammer.

She giggled at him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She could tell that he was younger than Jack but older than her. In some aspect he was still a child, just like her. Except she, apparently, had more street smarts than him.

"It's ok. Right now, I am a whore. Jack has just bought me, but I wasn't always like this. I used to be a proper lady. I used to be engaged to a commodore. Then I got Jack killed and it was civic duty to save him, I was engaged to a blacksmith at that time…"

He smiled at her, and they both giggled. She looked down and when her face came up his lips were inches from hers.

"You are quite beautiful…I'm sorry I haven't caught your name."

"Elizabeth…" she breathed, heat emitting from her lips.

His hand came to her face and the space between them was lessening, inch by inch.

"Having fun, mate?"

Marcus shot up at the sight of Jack. Elizabeth just sat there and rolled her eyes...annoyed.

"Sir."

"That's captain to you mate." He said showing off his golden teeth, hands on his hip.

"Get out."

With that Marcus ran out of the room leaving Jack alone with his 'property'. She sat on the hard wood twiddling with her fingers, once again. She pretended not to notice how Jack was glaring at her, daggers emitting from his eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that!" He asked, pointing a finger out the door toward Marcus.

She continued to look at her nails as if he wasn't even there. This, in fact, was getting Jack extremely annoyed. Jack rubbed his fingers on his temple soothing himself and approached the woman on the floor. When she saw his boots in front of her she finally looked up at him.

"Yais?"

He smiled at her, an evil twitch in his face. His hands were on his hips and his face slowly lowered to rest above hers.

"What's goin on luv?" he said with slight anger in his voice.

"I'm bored." She stated flatly.

"So since ye be bored you decided to take your boredom and relinquish it with on of my fairly new yet old crewmen…eh savvy?"

He approached her with an eerie grin. She pressed her lips together then pushed them out. She slowly approached the captain and ran a hand along his stomach.

"Well, _captain_, I wouldn't have been so bored if SOMEONE would have at least come and visited me for a little bit."

She said and started to walk away and flicked her wrist into the air. She was still wearing the same red dress that she had from the moment she stepped onto the _Pearl_. Jack hadn't even considered getting her new cloths, they weren't even close to port. He saw the frustration in her eyes as she walked toward the chest she was inspecting before. She kneeled down in front of it and opened it to touch the beautiful items inside.

_She's lonely…_Jack thought to himself. She sighed and continued to rummage through the trunk. Jack slipped his jacket off and put it on a chair. He allowed his hands to rest on his belt and he walked toward the sweet seductress. His hands slipped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Sorry luv, you know how it is. Captain's duties n' all. I would much rather spend time with the beautiful woman but fact of the matter is-"

He was cut short but her spinning around and kissing him, causing him to fall onto the floor. Her body was on top of him and he was caught by complete shock. He relaxed when he realized she wasn't going to move and his hands started to move over her back. They found her hair and got entangled in the golden forest. His right hand made it through the deep wood of her hair and started to grab her skirt. Slowly he slid his hand inside of the slit when his hand found the prize, her thigh. He touched the soft flesh causing shivers to erupt inside of Elizabeth.

He rolled her over and his hand was snaking its way down her leg and up again, causing sweet gasps from the seductive angel below him. His hand had rested on the inside of her right thigh and ready to move north.

"JACK!"

Gibbs and Marcus had stormed his cabin to find Jack on the floor with the fair Elizabeth. They were, of course, in one of the most awkward positions anyone could have been in, but it didn't matter to either of them. In fact they were more annoyed with the two men than anything else.

"Get out." He simply said and leaned down again.

"But Jack!" Gibb's wined.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed desperate not to be interrupted.

"Jack its Beckett, he's on our tail!" Marcus stated.

This got the captains attention. He looked at Elizabeth, her eyes sporting a very annoyed look and her head simply shook from frustration. he puted and she just looked to the side.

"Go if you must." She said crossing her arms, disappointed once again.

Jack slowly rose off of her and looked at the two men. His eyes filled with hatred and thought.

"Out run him, were faster."

"But Jack do we have a heading?"

"Are we close to Yuen Port?"

"Aye." They both stated.

"Go there, and don't disturb me until you do."

With that Jack slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned around seeing Elizabeth had returned to going through the items inside the box. He sat next to her and put his hand on the many jewels.

"Do ye like em?"

"Very much so…" She said memories etched into her eyes.

"Do ye miss him?"

"Who?" she said, a bit sarcastically.

"Will…" Jack said, always hoping to avoid the conversation.

She looked over at Jack who had taken interest in the box as well. He was picking up a silver necklace with a single diamond on it and was looking it over, giving a curious look. Elizabeth simply smiled at the strange pirate.

"I used to…" she put a hand on Jack's and gave him a sweet smile.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, when he brought the necklace to her neck and fastened it around.

"Ya know luv, I have always fancied you. I will not make the promise of love…"

"But you will promise a good time." She said a small smile playing on her lips.

She turned her head toward the captain and was caught in a feathery soft kiss. His hand went under her knees and brought them both into a standing position. He carried her to the bed while she planted butterfly kisses all over his neck.

He sat on the bed while she sat up. She undid his shirt ever so slow and brought it over his head. She then proceeded to slowly, excruciatingly slow if you ask the Captain, remove his belt and pants. The entire time Jack just stared at her, as if she was not truly there. His body was bare and he was exposed to anything and everything. He, once again, slowly ran his hand up her leg and to her thigh. He brought the dress up and over her head to expose her beautiful ivory skin.

His face finding her neck traveled upward toward her sensitive ear. He sucked on the tender flesh and was greeted with stimulating moans from his seductive goddess. His hand traveled over her soft mountains and he played with the ice cap. Her body tensed as his lips melted away the ice and her nipples pointed straight at attention. Her knuckles brushed hair away from his face and then rested on his carved chest. One hand vacationed south to a very stiff rod in which it grabbed.

His eyes bulged and he felt himself grow inside of her touch. He realized the game and the rules that fallowed. His hand came down like a snake stalking its prey. It found the sweet nectar that it had been dying to feed on and slowly dipped inside the tight cave. Her hand proceeded to grab his hair at the intrusion and her body tensed under his movements.

"Are you ready for a ride luv?"

"Always…" she whispered huskily into his ear.

He grabbed her hips and opened her entrance. A swift motion and he was in, and his body fed on her juices…

Hours Later

Jack doesn't remember how many times he made love to Elizabeth, and frankly…she didn't either. They only remember ending up on the floor, desk, chair, wall, and finally falling on the bed. She was out of breath and her mind was dizzy from the night's events.

She had rested her head on Jack's chest and was running playful fingers over his scars. His hand had entwined itself in her hair was fingering the soft curls.

"You're an amazing woman Elizabeth…" he said, her hair muffling his voice.

"I know." she said with a slight grin, causing Jack to let out a soft chuckle.

"You weren't too bad Captain Sparrow." She said, lifting her eyes to meet his.

He had that sly, drunk, stupid grin on his face while his hand was still enchanted by her hair. He brushed a lock away from her face and rested his hand on her check and then kissed her soft plush lips.

"I must say luv, you are the best thing I've invested in yet."

She smiled, even though she should have been offended, but she was not. She knew what he meant and it was his way of toying with her. His hand roamed the sheets on her body and grabbed her firm buttocks.

"Now luv if that Marcus guy comes anywhere near you, you tell me. I'll throw the scallywag overboard."

Now it was her turn for fun.

"Well captain, what if I want him to come near me."

She said while sitting up, exposing her body while the sheet fell away. She was challenging him…_I always did like a challenge_…his eyes grew mischievous and his smile became sly.

"Well that's all fine and dandy luv, until someone gets hurt. And I catch Marcus with my favorite piece of property I might be a little bit mad."

"And who ever said I was your property?" she asked, hands on her hips.

He pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair, messaging her scalp and getting a soft purr from his pet.

"I did, you're mine Elizabeth…no one else's." He whispered hotly into her ear.

He kissed the lobe and started at her neck again. She could see where this was going and simply smiled. _It's nice to have someone want me…to themselves._ Now many men wanted Elizabeth for themselves, many of her clients as a matter of fact. But the thing is…Jack was one of the few men she wanted to give herself to, and that scared the hell out of her.

With Jack, unknown to him, she has decided to put up a barrier. She does not wish to fall in love with Jack, for love and Jack do not go together. She has been heart broken, she does not need to be heart broken again. She wishes to play with Jack and as soon as she can, get the hell out. She knows if she sleeps with Marcus Jack will cast her aside, so she will do that when she wants out. But right now, at this moment, she wants nothing more to be in Jack's arms…

A knock was heard at the door and they both looked up. I guess their fun has come to a close…for now. Gibbs walked in and gave a slight nod.

"Captain were at Yuen's Port."

"Thank ya kindly Gibbs, now get out."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. He exited quietly as Jack turned to attack Elizabeth, only to find her asleep. She looked like a sweet angle when she slept, nothing like when she was awake as a sexy seductress.

He slowly played with her hair and listened to her breathing go in and out. He cursed Will underneath his breath for doing this to her. She would never have become this if she had stayed with him. A small voice annoyed him as he watched his sleeping beauty.

_You'll have to get rid of her once I have me fun…_the voice told Jack. He knew the voice was right. This would never work, being with one woman could never work. Women are fickle and moody creatures, and this one sure was no different. But watching her sleep the captain wished she was not, and part of him knew she wasn't. _Peas in a Pod_...but were they really? He had watched her leave with Will once, what was to stop her from doing it again? He wished her simply like him…to do things for himself and himself only, if she had she would have stayed. He thought to the day she chained him to the mast. _Pirate…_he will always remember saying that to her. The excitement and resentment that flashed all over her face was priceless.

He pulled her close to his chest and ran a hand along her body…

_If only…_

**YAY! Got this chapter to where I want it. I hope yall liked it! Review!**


	3. Three Months

_Three months…_it had been three long months since she had been on board with Jack. She was looking out into the ocean and thoughts were running through her head. _You have to get out soon…_the voice taunted. She knew their time of fun was running out and she was getting worried. She started to think of their first, real, love making session. Then of the time they ended up naked in the ocean after Jack had pirated another ship and the _Pearl_ needed immediate repairs so they were stuck in the middle of the ocean…

She giggled softly but then felt tears form in her eyes. How could this have happened? She needed to get out, if she didn't…well then she would find herself in love with a man that she knew would break her heart.

At the thought of him she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see the infamous captain had hugged her from behind. She smiled and laced her fingers with his, bring him closer to her. He kissed her neck, a thing he had done from day one.

"Enjoyin the horizon, luv?"

"Always Jack…" she said, snuggling closer to him.

"JACK!" Gibbs called from the helm.

He looked up and waved the old man off. He then turned around to rest his head on the fair maiden's shoulder.

"We'll be nearing Tortuga again. Is there anythin special my pet wants?"

She bit her lip then swung around resting her hands on the back of his neck. She smiled causing a curious look to form on Jack's face.

"Get me rum Jack, real pirate's rum, just for me and no one else."

He smiled at her, _Well we are low on rum…_he said to himself. He knew this would probably be their last stop together. After this he was going to take her back to Singapore. But she didn't know that yet. He ran his fingers through her hair and brought her to him, to intoxicate with the smell of her hair. His lips dipped down to kiss his pet and his hands lifted her back up do deepen the kiss as much as possible.

A single tear fell from her face. She knew this was over, maybe she would just stay in Tortuga. Then she would avoid the mess of sleeping with Marcus and causing, possibly, Marcus's death. They docked and Jack quickly ushered for Elizabeth to leave with him. She smiled but shook her head.

"Jack I'm a bit tired, would you mind it terribly if I went and slept for a little bit?"

She gave him a pouty face and he approached her with a smile. His arms wrapped around her waist and their foreheads touched.

"Hmm…well I think that is quite a good idea. Rest up luv, if ye knows what's best for ye…savvy?"

She smiled, always knowing was on the perverted captains mind, and she laughed. He kissed her neck and walked off, not seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"Goodbye Jack…" she said, just above a whisper.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

He was in the pub with Gibbs gathering some new crew members and getting rum for the fair Elizabeth.

"So…what are ye gonna do Jack?"

Gibbs said as they took a table in the back of the pub.

"I don't know why you're talking about." Jack said with a very drunk look in his eyes.

"I'm talking bout Miss Elizabeth…"

"And what about her?" he eyed the old man.

"I'm just seein you get attached, that's all. I know how ye are Jack, ye thinks somethin's pretty and ye likes to play with it. Then when it gets broken you just throw it aside and find a new toy. Now that's all fine and dandy with the whore's n all but not with Miss Elizabeth. I've seen her grow up and I care for her like a daughter. I just don't want ye to hurt her, and I'm thinkin it's best to get her out before she gets attached."

Jack scratched his beard as if really taking in what Gibbs said. He took a swig of rum and then placed his cup on the table.

"Well I know ye's right Gibbs, and I have thought about this. Which brings me to the conclusion that I will drop off fair Elizabeth at Singapore, our next stop."

Jack nodded and took a swig of rum, but happened to look over at the man sitting across from him. He couldn't really tell, maybe it was the rum, but the captain could have sworn he saw disappointment in his first mates eyes. He squinted his eyes and looked at Gibbs again. He then leaned back and took a swig.

"Out with it man."

"Out with what?" Gibbs said, acting dumb.

"Ye are thinkin somethin which means ye are criticizin something ye's captain's doin which mean I, myself, would be doin somethin wrong, which indicates somethin bad, which means that ye needs to tell me what it is, that I've done wrong, so I can fix it."

Gibbs face went into the confused look, and he shook it off.

"Listen Jack, ye have become like me best friend, and I always felt I could be straight with ye. It's just that…since the miss has come around ye have been actin strangely."

"What do ye mean?"

"Well…we've actually been sailin places and doin some honest piratin. It's like ye's gone back to your ol' self. Before ye was just kind of goin round the ocean and poutin a lot. It wasn't all that good, captain."

"So ye are tryin to tell me that since I've gotten me pet I've been actin more like me old self?"

"Aye."

Jack sat and contemplated this. It wasn't possible was it? It wasn't possible that this woman has such an effect on him. _What is it that vexes all men…?_

"Oh bugga…"

He suddenly felt something click. What Gibbs said was right, he did act differently when Elizabeth was around. He was being his old self again…and now suddenly he feels as though it's getting taken away from him.

_Oh bloody hell…why did I have to go and fall in love with the whelps wench?_

He found himself running down the docks and up into the _Pearl_. He looked around to find on one, they all must have gone to port. He quickly ran to his cabin and swung open the door.

"Elizabeth!"

He ran in to find it vacant. The box of jewels that was in the corner was missing, her clothes were missing…she was missing. He felt something break…_this can't be happening. I was gonna get rid of the wench anyway…good thing she got out with a little bit of dignity_ Jack thought to himself, sitting up a little straighter. _No woman will make Captain Jack Sparrow look like a fool_ he thought to himself gripping his jacket.

He ran through his mind why she was stupid and dumb and why he was so happy to have her gone. It wasn't till he stood up that his body fell. Captain Jack Sparrow had just gotten his heart broken…

_By none other than a seducing Swann…_

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth was grateful to the woman who sold her the house on the spot, a fully furnished house. It was probably perfect. It was a great view overlooking the docs and it was far away enough to not hear the night activities. No one would be able to find her, she was pretty sure Jack would never have come to parts of Tortuga where there weren't hussies.

She walked inside the fairly good sized house. Inside was a beautiful kitchen, it was red with a beautiful wooden table. There were pots and pans of all sizes, and a very nice ice box. She went upstairs to find 3 bedrooms. She took the master bedroom and found a beautiful queen sized bed, not at all like the one that she slept on, on the _Pearl…No Elizabeth, don't think of the Pearl, or Jack…that's your past this is your present…_her mind hissed at her.

She felt very sick all of a sudden and went to the bathroom to throw up. _No…_she thought realizing what had just happened. _This can not be happening…_after all of the lessons the other prostates had given her about birth control…and how she had, unfortunately, had a few scares, she had never been pregnant. Tears ran freely in her eyes and her body shook from frustration.

She had realized this was part of the reasont that she had left sooner rather than later. She really did want to tell Jack, but what if she wasn't pregnant? What if this is just her feeling sick? Then what? Then Jack will be mad and accuse her of trying to keep him tied down and throw her over board. But what if she was pregnant? As if Jack Sparrow would stick around for a child.

She clenched her stomach and felt herself become nauseous again. Small tears escaped her eyes as she threw up once again. _I'm pregnant…_she knew she was. In fact…she had known for the last month. When she missed last month's period, she didn't say anything in hopes that she would get this months period.

She had already gone to one of those clinics who told her how to abort the fetus. But does she really want to abort Jack's fetus? Does she really want to get rid of his baby? No…not really. She may never truly have the captain…but she will always have something close to it. She clenched her stomach and fell on the floor in tears. As her head hit the floor she heard knocking at her door.

She slowly got up and walked toward the door. She opened it and she felt as though throwing up again.

"Will…"

William Turner was staring her in the face. If you asked Will, she did not look like the same woman. She looked tanner, skinnier, and more beautiful. He had come here once a month to stay after he had left Elizabeth. The old woman had given him room and board for a nice price. When he heard that she sold the place he was hoping to talk to the new owner for the same kind of deal. He did not expect to find Elizabeth her…looking the way she did.

She had on the red silk dress that he had given her all those many years ago. He smiled remembering their trip to Japan.

"Elizabeth-"

He was cut short by her hand to his face. She has slapped him so hard he fell over. Tears were truly streaming down her face and it had squished up into a very unladylike fashion.

"Go to bloody hell William Turner! If it wasn't for you I would never have been in this mess!"

He looked up at her in bewilderment and saw her clench her stomach. Now he had seen her for only a few minutes he couldn't have done anything that bad, could he?

"What are you talking about?" He said, dumbfounded.

She slapped him again and slammed the door in his face without so much as a good bye.

Will cursed himself under his breath and walked back down toward town. He would find some pleasurable company and forget about the little encounter he had just had. Where was she to get off so mad at him? It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong…in fact he had pre warned her that he was leaving. It wasn't as if he just got up and left…right?

He walked into a pub and found Gibbs. The old man looked as well as the last time he saw him.

"Gibbs!" Will called over the ruckus in the bar.

"Will!" the old man's eyes lit up as he went over to shake the boy's hand.

They exchanged greetings and talked about their lives at sea. Gibbs didn't find it significant to mention that Elizabeth had been aboard for the last 3 months…from what Liz had told him it wasn't like Will was looking for her.

"So how's Jack been?"

"Better…recently. He has gotten back to his old ways and now we are a true force to be reckoned with. How's Anna Maria?"

Gibb's had run into Will before this. The last time Will had mentioned that Anna Maria had joined his crew. Since Will had no objections of having women aboard his ship he gladly allowed Anna to join. From what Gibbs saw…Anna was more than just joining his crew.

"She's been good. She's been helping me out a lot with mapping and finding new locations to ambush."

They both laughed when they suddenly heard a scream.

"GIBBS!"

Gibbs and Will both shot up when they saw Jack racing toward them.

"Gibbs it Liz is gone!"

He quickly put his hands over his mouth when he noticed who was sitting with his first mate.

"Will…"

"Jack? What were you saying about Elizabeth?"

"Nothin…" his lips quickly squished together to not allow any more words to pass through them.

"Jack…what were you saying about Elizabeth."

He asked, a little more firmly. Jack just stared at Will, _How the bloody hell am I gonna get out of this one…?_ He looked around quickly.

"I was just sayin that beein such a bad day n all and things goin how their goin and what knots…we must be goin."

"Now Jack…" Will said, rising, "What does that have to do with Elizabeth?"

"Nothin, I meant to say…somethin that had nothing to do with your bonnie lass."

"Jack…what do you want with Elizabeth…and why did you say she was gone?"

"Because…she's not…here?"

"Was she ever with you?"

Jack was getting worried. He gave a golden tooth smile but then realized a conversation that he had with Elizabeth about two months ago.

"_I loved Will, Jack. It wasn't just a crush I was truly in love with him. Then I kissed you and I was confused for a long time. Part of me wished to stay on the ocean but part of me knew being here would never work. Will provided me security, but it was a false one. If I had stayed with you at least I knew what I was getting myself into, with Will, it ended up being a complete mystery…"_

He remembers then and is reminded of it now. She had left him because she feared Jack and feared being hurt, and she ended up being hurt by the man she had chosen. So who does William Turner think he is? He broke her first!

"Well lad I don't believe that be any of ye business."

"And why not? She is my wife, or have you forgotten Jack? Like you forgot the first time."

"Well my dear William from things I've heard, sources remaining completely anonymous I assure you, you have not been betrothed to said lass for quite some time now. Do you even know where said lady is?"

"Actually I do."

"Exactly you do…wait what?"

Jack's eyes grew in confusion. How in gods name did Will know where Elizabeth was?

"And where might she be dear William?"

Will could tell Jack was looking for Elizabeth, and he would not give Jack the satisfaction of finding her. Why should he ever give up his wife to a scoundrel like Jack?

"I saw her hop a ship heading east. I think it was a cargo ship."

"Really…"

Jack eyed Will but took no matter of him. He didn't have time to think he looked at Will than at Gibbs.

"Well since this has been such a wonderful meeting me and my crew have things to go, people to kill, ships to plunder. We must go off and do things, that aren't here."

Jack motioned for Gibbs and they quickly ran off, to find the crew. Jack got on the _Pearl_ something feeling wrong about this, but he had to find her. He had allowed her to get away the first time, he had even thought of getting rid of her, but now he realizes that he is truly in love with her.

_Oh bloody hell…_

**It may have taken me three day's but I finally got this stuff fixed! I really hope yall enjoyed this chapter. It may have taken me some time but I finally got this together! I made Will a little bit conniving and Jack kind of jumping the gun. I know I know...Elizabeth pregnant! Who ever heard of that! HAHA! Oh well...it had to be done. Hopefully it won't take Jack too long to figure it out...hehe. The more review's I get the more insipired I will be! **_  
_


	4. What Child is this?

She stood outside her house, hoping the baby would sleep just for a little bit. She was waiting for her friend David to come by. It was the beginning of the new month and she knew Will would be coming around, he always did.

She remembers the first time Will showed up. She had hit him so hard that he got a bruise. He then continued to show up the first day of every month. After 2 months she had asked her friend David to shoo him away. David was an older fellow and had treated Elizabeth with kindness, he was like a father to her...just like Gibbs used to be.

She had looked up and saw David coming down the hill from the lighthouse. He was aging like all men do and he had grey hair all over his head. He was tall and very well built for a 60 year old man and very tall for that matter, around 6' 5'. He smiled as she stood up and recieved a hug from the aging giant.

"How ya doin lass?"

She gave him a rosy cheeked smile and pulled away from him.

"I'm doing alright. I just got Jack to fall asleep…finally. He has been keeping me up all night." She said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Well that's how little boys do." David said matter-of-factly.

She had named her son Jack, after his father. He never really got a chance to break her heart and she only felt appropriate to let him bear the name of the man who made him. She would smile every night at the little angle and tell him that one day he will fly, because he is the son of a sparrow and a swan.

"Well I wish little boys would sleep through the night to let their mommies rest up for the next day."

"Well he only be what? 3 months old?"

"Yes I know…he still has a lot of growing up to do."

He smiled at the young woman. He was happy that she had found a job as a waitress at the pub him and his wife owned. She had told him about her horrible past, and her horrible job, and he had told her he would never let her do that. His wife also told her that she would help her with gorceries and things like that, for Elizabeth never really had to worry about those things before. David had been married to his wife Melissa for 47 years. They were happily in love and they were like the perfect grandparents, and she met them when she went to apply for a job. They were reminiscing when David saw movement and looked at Elizabeth.

"Seems the young miss has a visitor."

"Is it that time already?" she said, looking at a fake watch and smiling.

He shooed her inside to await dear William. He saw Will come in clear view and he crossed his arms and his legs positioned in an upside down V style.

"Good day dear Will, what can I do for ya?"

Will gave him a small smile, he remembers the last time he had crossed David he had ended up with a split lip and a black eye. He was not about to make the same mistake, so he was going to do what he had been trying to do all along…talk his way in.

"Well I was hoping you could escort me to the fair Elizabeth." He said with a smile.

"Aw son I don't think I could do such a thing. See if I did that then that would mean I would allow ya past me, and that will not be happenin anytime soon because ya see, if I let ya by me I wouldn't be keepin my promise to a fair lass who I have grown oh so fond of. So why don't we just skip the stupid talk this time Mr. Turner and ye go on your merry way?"

Will looked at him as his face came inches from his. He gave a small smile and was about to argue as David planted one of his giant hands on Will's shoulder and slowly squeezed it. Getting the message Will waved goodbye and quickly ran off.

David looked over his shoulder as Elizabeth came out with baby Jack in her arms. She gave David a sweet smile and told her she would go to the market before it got dark. He told her that, if she could wait a few minutes, he would get his wife and they would all go together. She smiled, oh how she loved the feeling of family with David and Melissa, and nodded standing with her son in her arms. She smiled and leaned down to her baby as she did every morning he woke up.

"You look so much like your father ya know?"

The baby would giggle and then proceed to pull the closes strand of golden hair he could find.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

It was nighttime as the _Pearl_ finally pulled into Tortuga. For a year Jack could not get himself to come back to the reached place on account of coming back would indicate that he had truly lost Elizabeth. When they finally caught up to a cargo ship she was no where to be found, he could tell that Will had lied and swore on death of his life that he would get Will back.

Gibbs brought Jack a drink and they both sat down in their favorite pub, _The Blue Moon._ It was the nicest pub in all of Tortuga, best rum too. Gibbs put a mug in front of Jack and looked at his, growing pathetic, captain.

"What's wrong captin?"

"You know what the bloody hell is wrong." He said, angrily grabbing his mug.

"Ah…Elizabeth. Well surely she has to be somewhere captin! She couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Well it seems like when Elizabeth Swann does not want to be found she does not get found…I lost her Gibbs."

Gibbs stared at his cup, sorry for what was going on with Jack, and even more sorry that they could not find Elizabeth. She was like a daughter to him, and her spirit was so fierce and lively that everyone loved her.

They looked up to see Miss Melissa walk up to them. She was the owner of the pub and a very old, but beautiful, woman.

"Ah Miss Melissa how have ye been?"

She smiled at the old man. Gibbs had always been such a good patron, and tonight he seems to have brought a friend.

"I've been doin alright Mr. Gibbs. How have you been? And who's your friend?" she said, point to Jack.

"Ah this be me captain, Jack Sparrow."

Jack looked up at the woman and gave a small nod.

"Jack huh?"

"Aye."

"That's kind of funny Gibbs. My neighbor had just had a baby, and she named him Jack! Of all the coincidences, oh Gibbs you would love her. She is a beautiful girl very young, came here though, with a box of jewels no less! One month pregnant, the poor dear, me and my husband take good care of that youngin we sure do."

She had always rambled like that. Her sentences never really connecting to each other, but always seeming to make sense. Which intrigued Jack and he finally looked up and acknowledged the woman before him.

"What would be the name of such a fair lady?" Jack inquired.

"Elizabeth Swann, just like the bird." The woman clasped her hands together and gave a sweet smile.

Jack stared at the woman in disbelief, no way could she be telling the truth. There is no way that after all of this Elizabeth was right under his nose. Gibbs stared at his captain and they both knew what to do. He suddenly noticed that Gibbs wasn't staring at him anymore, but staring past him. Jack looked behind him to see that William Turner had just walked in the front door.

Now it was Melissa's turn to put her hands on her hips. Jack looked at the woman's strange actions.

"How dare he…" she started.

"How dare he what Miss?" Jack said, urging her on.

"Well you see that man right there?" points to Will, "At the beginning of every month he comes to Tortuga to pester poor Miss Elizabeth. I have to send my husband out there to keep him away. The first time Elizabeth told me and David she said that he started beggin her to come back to him. When she told him no he literally stalked her. So we watch her whenever he comes around. And now he has the nerve to set food in my pub!"

Jack looked kindly at the woman, but glared at Will.

"It's alright miss, I'll take care of the scoundrel for ye."

"Well of all the nice things, thank ye Captain."

Jack smiled, enjoying someone finally using his title properly. He and Gibbs both rose and walked toward Will, who happened to be sitting with Ana Maria. Ana stood at the sight of her old captain and Will acted in the same fashion.

"Jack! What a pleasant surprise!"

"My dear William, how have ye been? Plunderin, lookin for treasure, harassin women?"

An evil smiled played on Jacks face as Will's smile slowly disappeared.

"I don't know what your talking about Jack." He was playing stupid, and annoying Jack.

"I'm just sayin that word round these here parts tell me that ye have been up to no good and have been actin in a way no man, let alone captain, should act toward the opposite sex, mate."

Will slowly backed up as they heard the music grow inside the small pub. There were fights all around and Will knew if he didn't get out he would have one right in front of him. But in Will's cocky mind he thought he could take Jack.

"So what? It's not as if it is any of your business Jack. I mean what I do behind closed doors is my business and no body else's."

With that Jack's hand collided with Wills face and Will fell to the ground. Quickly gaining composure Jack pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Wills face.

"If ye ever bother a young miss by the name of Elizabeth then I will personally be the one to see that ye never gets to make children. Do we have an accord…savvy?"

Will had a look of horror on his face. He nodded slightly, took Ana Maria's hand and they quickly ran out. Jack lowered his pistol and turned to face Gibbs.

"Gibbs lets go find that lovely woman and find out where the bonnie lass is eh...savvy?"

Gibbs nodded while they located Melissa.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth sat outside with Jack in her arms watching the night fall. The stars were glistening and she was enjoying the feeling of the breeze. She was just simply sitting on the grass lulling her son to sleep.

_Hush my baby don't say a word  
Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
And if that mocking bird don't sing  
Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring don't shine  
Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass_

Jack slowly approached with Gibbs, Melissa, and David in tow. He heard Elizabeth singing and it was like listening to angels. He stood there a while just gazing at his golden haired goddess.

_And if that looking glass shall break  
Momma's gonna buy you a pony horse_

He slowly started approaching her again, quietly.

_And if that pony horse runs away  
Momma's gonna buy you another some day  
So hush little baby don't say a word  
Momma's gonna buy you another some day…_

"I love you…my little Jack Sparrow." Small tears dropped on his blanket but did not disturbe the small child that lay inside. She played with the material, her finger brushing over the small child's face, unaware of the fact of people behind her.

"I'm pretty sure he love you too, luv."

Her ears perked up and more tears slowly fell. She slowly rose with the small child in her arms to turn to face the captain of the _Black Pearl._

"Jack…" she said, distrust in her eyes.

"Hello luv, seems you've been busy." He nodded toward her son.

"I have, had my hands full."

He slowly approached her as she chocked back tears.

"What are you doing here Jack? How did you find me?"

"A little birdie told me where you were." He motioned behind him at David and Melissa.

"I'm sorry Jack…" her voice trailing off.

"No apologies luv, I'm partially happy ye did left. If I had just gotten rid of ye, like I planed, then I would not have realized how much I cared for ye, and then there would be the whole mess with my guild and what not...I should be apoligizin to you…"

He looked at her, behind glossy eyes he saw the fierce seductress he had come to know and love. He looked at the small child in her arms and realized how magnificent a baby really is.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Ah…" he wasn't sure until the small bundle was placed in his arms.

He wasn't sure how to do it so Elizabeth adjusted him. The baby was sleeping and he could hear the small breaths emitting from his lips. A small grin played on Jacks face as he stared at the small miracle.

"What's his name?" Jack asked, never looking away from the small creation.

"Jack…after you."

He looked up and gave her a small smile. She slowly took her baby back, much to the captain's dismay. He looked at her and saw the wear and tear of her life etched into her face. His hand caressed her cheek causing her to look up at him.

"I've missed ye Elizabeth."

"I've missed you too Jack…but you know why I left right? You know that we will never work!" A sudden burst of energy coming through her tired body.

"And why is that?" The captain said a little defensive.

"Jack, you and love, they don't go together. You told me once that it would never work out and it probably won't. You love the sea, and the sea alone. How am I supposed to compete with freedom?"

He looked at her…T_hat's why she left…_he silently cursed himself.

"What if I told you…that I love you. That I have spent a year lookin for ye and hopin to God you were alive. What if I told ye that since ye's left I have been celibate…and its been killin me..."

She giggled at this, a smile playing on her face. He wiped away a small tear that continued to roll down her face and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Say it again."

She bit her lip and he wished to God he could bit it for her.

"I love you Elizabeth."

She looked at him, then her son, small tears escaping once again.

"I love you too Captain Jack Sparrow."

He wrapped his hands around her waist, and careful not to hurt young Jack, he kissed his woman softly on the lips. Behind them they finally realized that Gibbs, Melissa, and David had heard the whole thing. They smiled and Melissa came over to hug and kiss Elizabeth and small Jack, while David patted older Jack on the shoulder.

"Well, we'll leave you two. See you in the morning Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Gibbs.

"Would you like to hold him Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave a nice smile and scooped up the bundle of joy.

"Gonna be a strong one like you captain."

"Course he is, this one will be one of the greatest pirates of the Caribbean."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jacks hands snaked around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder. Jack slowly whispered sweet words into her ear while Gibbs continued to hold the small baby. Gibbs looked up to see the two had 'missed' each other and decided to make himself scares.

"Well captain I should go check on the _Pearl_ I will see you in the morning."

Gibbs handed small Jack to Elizabeth and the three went inside.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth placed small Jack in his crib upstairs and older Jack inspected the house.

"So that box got ye a nice home?" he smiled.

"And I only had to use half of it." Jack gave her a double take.

"You mean that ye still has a good amount of jewels and ye is workin?"

"And why not? I need some money for later Mr. Sparrow, and I did not know if I would ever see you again. It's not like I'm married and have a man to fall back on."

At the mention of the name 'Mr. Sparrow' and marriage it got Jack thinking. He watched as Elizabeth lite a fire and sit by the fire place. He put down his jacket, effects, and his hat on the kitchen table. He pulled a small object from his jacket and walked over to Elizabeth. With a leg on either side Jack pulled Elizabeth into his lap.

"How would ye like to be Mrs. Sparrow?"

His hot breath played on her ear, and it felt more like a seduction than a proposal.

"Are you serious Jack?"

He kissed her neck, like he had done every morning, night, and goodbye on the _Pearl._

"Every word luv."

He was twiddling with the object from his jacket. She turned her head to face him, a smile residing on her lips.

"I would love to marry you Jack."

He kissed her soft lips and showed her a ring he had plundered a long time ago. It was a diamond, surrounded with a silver band, just like the necklace she wore.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful. It'll match my necklace."

Jack smiled, "Ye still has the necklace?" he asked curiously.

She ran her hand around her neck, and touched a chain. She pulled the necklace out from under her cloths to show off the necklace he had given her.

"I remember givin ye that necklace." He said running his hand over it.

"Yea…while I was wearing my red silk dress..."

**Ok I feel like I really could end it here...but I probably won't cuz I am enjoying writing this story too much! Review cuz you love me!**


	5. Let's Wait

'But luv…ye do not seem to be sportin such a fine garment this evening…"

Jack Sparrow's body slowly crawled near Elizabeth Swann as she backed away from him. She wore a blue corset with a flowing skirt, a style she had adopted since her whoring days. She bit her lip again, a thing that drove the captain mad, and backed away from him. His body finally got close enough to brush her lips but she quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Now Captain Sparrow, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Doing what?" he said, a smile of knowledge creeping on his face as he stood.

"I don't think I'm going to let you touch me." She said, no emotion emitting from her lips.

Now this, this got the captains attention, he stared at her in disbelief. He had just confessed that he loved her, he had told her he wanted to marry her…and now she wasn't going to let him touch her! _What the bloody hell is wrong with this wench!_

"What?" his anger, slowly rising, and then suddenly disappearing.

Elizabeth Swann was advancing him, her hips swaying side to side. Her hair, scattered around her shoulders framing her delicate face, her body, carved by her clothing. Her hand rested on his exposed chest and lips became alarmingly close.

"I said that I don't think I'm going to let you touch me."

"And why is that, luv?" His lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"Because, if I don't let you touch me now. When we get married it will be all the better."

He felt himself grow and he clenched his teeth. This woman knew how to drive the captain up the wall.

"But what if we don't get married for a while?" he said, hoping to stop this madness.

"Well," she backed away from him only by inches, "if that be the case then we will simply wait. I assume we will be on the _Pearl_, and I, of course, will be sleeping in the same cabin as you. But Jack, there will be no touching until you make me your wife. Can you handle it? Every night? Having me oh so close but not being able to lay a hand on me?"

His face drunk with confusion, and his body boiling with desire. He felt himself shake and he saw the look of triumph on her face. _Here is my seducing goddess…_he thought, a smile finally coming off his lips. He knew what she wanted, and if that be the case…at this point he didn't care.

"Miss Elizabeth how does tomorrow sound to you?"

"To do what?"

"To become my wife?" his forehead touching hers, intoxicating himself in her scent.

"Oh no Jack tomorrow is too soon. I don't even have a dress!" she said, an evil smile still playing on her lips.

"The day after then." He said officially, his hands resting on his hips.

"Perfect…" she purred into his ear, her hot breath teasing him.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and led him upstairs. It pained him to not just ravish her but he complied, no sex tonight. _Bloody hell…_but he could wait. He knew when it did happen, and it had to happen soon, it would be as sweet as candy. In the bedroom was a door leading to the bathroom then another door leading into the baby's room. Elizabeth grabbed a garment and disappeared into the bathroom. Jack stripped to his under pants and crawled into bed, awaiting his fiancé. _I'm never gonna get bloody used to this am I?_ He thought to himself…but considered he would for Elizabeth.

He heard her walk into another room, probably to check on the baby. He lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes were shut when he heard the bathroom door open. Elizabeth walked in, in a not so usual sleeping garment. Most women wore nightgowns that could pass for dresses. Here she was, in a very short, light pink satin under dress. It only went to her thighs and if she bent over…well it was all over, the captain could only take so much. His eyes bulged as she looked like cherry blossoms in the fall.

She pretended as if nothing was wrong as she headed next to him. She sat on her side of the bed and lifted her hands under her hair. As the golden curls went on a ride to the sky, Jack got a full view of her back. Her smooth skin glowing in the moonlight, the curves of her shoulders. He was memorizing her back side, and then golden hair started to distort its beauty. It slowly disappeared from view as she let her hair go, and it journeyed home to her body. She slowly turned revealing a V-shaped top, and how it did not hide anything to the imagination when she bent over. Jack slowly closed his eyes, pretending not to care and rested his head on the pillow.

She slowly slid her body onto the bed and slowly scooted near Jack. His arm lifted her head to pull her as close to him as possible. His hand playing with her hair, as one of her legs tangled in between his two.

"You should not do that pet." He said, not opening his eyes, and continued to play with her hair.

"Do what?" she said, playing dumb, and tracing the scares found on her captains chest.

He opened his eyes now and grabbed a hand full of hair and gently stroked her scalp.

"Tell me that ye needs to wait till our bloody wedding day. Then come in here with not so lady like attire and make it very hard to keep a promise that I really do wish to keep."

She giggled into his chest and abandoned his scars. She looked up at Jack and gave him a sweet smile. Her face coming inches from his.

"I'm sorry…"

Were the only words she got out. He had grabbed her face and pinned her underneath him. His hand running up and down her arms causing her straps to fall off her slender shoulders. She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him to her, to enhance his lips on hers. They attacked each other as if this were the last time they would be able to touch. She felt her body burn, a sensation she had not felt in a year. His mouth was at her neck, causing a mark to form where his lips had attack the tender flesh.

"Jack…" she said ever so softly.

She slowly pushed him away and saw the lust that still played on hi face. Longing and desire played in his eyes and she knew she was torturing him. She didn't mean to, but building him up for their wedding night was worth it. She ran a hand over the mark on her neck and smiled up at him. When he saw what he did he smiled too. He lay back down and pulled her toward him and he whispered into her ear, every emotion dripping from his words.

"Now ye are mine, no one else's. They will all know when they see you bear my mark."

She giggled. "What will happen when it disappears?"

He smiled into her hair, "Then I will simply have to make a new one…"

With that they fell onto the bed, Jack Sparrow protectively held Elizabeth's waist and she slumbered to his heart beat.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

It was today, and the captain was nervous. Not about the ceremony, but that night, he couldn't wait. They had talked and yesterday she had gone out with Melissa, who was going to make her dress, because she was an excellent seamstress. Jack, David, and Gibbs had made all the arrangements with the priest and the crew about the ceremony.

They had decided to contact her father, who was very adamant against this whole marriage thing. But when he thought about Will and what he had done to his daughter Weatherby Swann said he would come and give his blessing, and give his daughter away…again.

They had decided that after the wedding they would leave. Elizabeth said she knew that the ocean was no place for a baby, but baby Jack would not be a baby forever. She would protect him and there were many eyes to keep watch over him.

Jack and she argued for hours about it. She knew if he left it would not be for a week a day or any small number like that. Going out to sea did not take a few days, as was her previous experience. She missed the ocean as well and said that they would be fine, and she would not be responsible for taking his freedom for her. That was not what this marriage was about. He remembers his body twitching, _why didn't I find this lass sooner?_ He had probably thought that statement around 200 times the previous day.

He was at the alter awaiting his soon to be bride. Gibbs, standing at his right looked at the captain as they awaited the bridal song.

"Nervous captain?" Gibbs inquired, as they stood.

"Of course not…" Jack said with a slight cough.

"Are ye sure? If it was me I'd be bloody out of me mind."

"And why is that?" Jack asked, annoyance playing to get this over with.

"Well if it was me captain I would just be scared somethin would go wrong that's all."

"Oh really like what?" Jack said turning and putting his hands on his hips.

Gibbs was about to open his mouth again when they heard the music. Jack suddenly turned to look at a beautiful white angel before him. Elizabeth was standing with her father and Jack could have sworn she was from heaven. She wore a long white dress that flowed out the back. It had a dusty glitter to it and fit her frame perfectly. On her head she wore a beautiful tiara which was set in her golden hair. Her hair was down around her shoulders, the way he liked it.

If you asked the couple to tell you about their wedding they couldn't, it was a blur to them. The only thing Jack could tell you was how beautiful Elizabeth looked in white…and the only thing she could tell you is that Jack actually cleaned up for their wedding.

They only remember that night, while everyone was celebrating they were off. Gibbs had taken young Jack with them as they set sail. He protected the young baby with all his strength as one of the crew men steered the _Pearl. _Jack was in his cabin with Elizabeth. He had gotten a new mattress which she commented on and caused him to smile.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

They remember the heat surrounding them, their bodies meshing with one another, how Jack always fit her perfectly. He remembers her moans and gasps as he pleasured her, and she remembers his yearning for more.

He was lying with her now, and their bodies glistened with beads of sweat. He was smiling that dumb smile at the ceiling when his _WIFE_ chirped up.

"What are you doing Mr. Sparrow?" she said with a small grin.

Her left hand was lying on his bare chest and sporting a golden band on her ring finger.

"Just thinkin about how you were right MRS. Sparrow." He said with a sly grin.

His left hand grabbing a fist full of her soft curls, and his ring finger sporting a band to match Elizabeth's.

"And how was I right?" she purred into his ear.

"That I am glad we waited. It made devourin ye so much sweeter…"

His face nuzzled her neck and he kissed the mark he had made. They could still hear the crew partying and they smiled at one another. They had gotten two whole days to themselves, one of which they spent in the ocean. Gibbs had kept a watchful eye on baby Jack and gave her updates as many times as she wanted. She looked down at Jack and gave him a pleading look.

"Elizabeth…"

"Please Jack?" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Aw…bloody hell alright…" he pouted.

She gave him a sweet smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. She threw a robe over her body and disappeared from the cabin. The captain gave a sigh and threw on his trousers, and crawled into bed.

He heard the door open and sat up to see his lovely wife, and their magnificent son. She placed the small child in Jacks arms as he snuggled the little baby close to him. As Elizabeth walked away, he robe slowly slid off her body and revealed her soft back side…all of her back side. Jack smiled, looked down at his son then suddenly his eyes became questioning. He looked back up at Elizabeth and saw there was something different about her back.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" she said, sliding her nightgown over her head.

"What's on your back?"

"What?" her face suddenly becoming flushed.

Small Jack slowly grumbled for daddy's attention and he rocked the baby slowly. He then let go and let small Jack be lulled by the sea, one of the many things older Jack enjoyed. Jack smiled at his son then looked up at his wife and rose. He slowly approached Elizabeth, once baby Jack was secured on their bed, and backed her up against the table.

"I asked, luv, what is on your back."

"Nothin…" she bit her lip.

She suddenly felt her body being thrown around and her chest pinned to the table. Jack slowly lifted up the dress, which in any other instance would be a turn on, just not this one. As the material passed her buttocks and her back revealing a red tattoo, it was a sparrow and a swan. Underneath the two birds it said simply _"Take Flight"_.

"Now when did my lovely wife get this little art work done?"

He said, running his hand over the tender flesh. She attempted to stand but he pushed her back down. She knew she had to answer or he wouldn't let her up.

"I got it after the baby was born, I kind of did it…to seal my fate. I thought I would never see you again, and I would tell the baby every night of how he would take flight because he has a sparrow and swan in him, how we both were apart of him. Then I remember that at one time Jack you were apart of me too. Part of me always wanted to hold onto that so I got this, to remind me that I once had Captain Jack Sparrow become one with me…"

Jack lifted her up again, allowing her night dress to fall. He looked at her in the eyes and smiled deviously. He brought his face to hers and kissed her softly.

"That is one very beautiful tattoo."

His hand was kneading the material that he knew concealed the painted flesh.

"The only thing I do not understand is how I did not see it till now."

Elizabeth simply smiled. "Well darling it's not like you ever really took the time to look at my back side. The only time you really get to spend with it is in the dark."

He nodded at the truth and captured her lips once again. She slowly pulled him toward the soft mattress, and their son. She almost reached the soft haven of dreams when Jack pulled her back again. His hand slowly running down her exposed thigh and let his hot breath dance like fire on her ear.

"I just want'd to tell ye luv, that you looked mighty delicious bent over said table…"

Scarlet red covered her face, heat covering her body.

"Now Mr. Sparrow is that anyway to talk in front of your young son?" she said nodding toward their son.

"Well he be asleep and he be not old enough to remember anythin. Besides he be safe asleep in said bed and ye be over here with me…near the table…I can't really say ye be safe mainly because it's not likely. Especially with the way ye be glowin tonight…and ye lookin so delicious."

"Jack…" He kissed her so hard on the lips she did almost fall on the table.

His hand was rubbing her buttocks, and she had come to the conclusion it was his favorite part of her body. He softly squeezed the soft globe and continued to lift up her night gown. It was simple white silk night gown. It went straight across with spaghetti straps and went down to right above her mid thigh.

"Jack no."

She pushed him away and laughed at his pouty face.

"Please luv!" he continued to grope her gently.

"Jack! We've been making love for two days! Don't you ever get tired?" she said, laughing.

"No! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate…" he growled into her ear.

He was ready to go for the kill when they heard guns go off. Their bodies totally drained of color. Elizabeth quickly abandoned her husband and ran to her baby. She picked up baby Jack and held him close to her breast.

"Jack…" Elizabeth's eyes grew teary.

"It'll be ok, luv." Jack kissed Elizabeth quickly and rubbed his sons head.

He quickly dressed and left the cabin, leaving a very worried Mrs. Sparrow to tend to her crying baby.

"Shh…it's gonna be ok hunny, mommy's here, it's gonna be ok."

It had only been a few seconds but it felt like many years. The doors suddenly whipped open and a foreign man came in. He saw Elizabeth and her son and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she screamed.

Suddenly another pirate entered a female pirate and grabbed baby Jack.

"NO!" she screamed.

She wouldn't let them take her baby, she would never. She started to kick and scream and get away but she suddenly stopped her movements when she saw what the female pirate did with her baby. The woman placed the baby down on the bed in the very middle, snug and safe. Elizabeth's face was filled with confusion and heartache when she could not comfort her crying baby.

The man suddenly lifted her off the ground and started to drag her out of the cabin. She started kicking and screaming again.

"NO! Jack! JACK!"

Tears were streaming down her face. She closed her eyes as the man dragged her up the stairs to see the terror awaiting her on deck. There was a full blown brawl going on, and Jack was in the mist of it all. Someone had invaded the _Pearl_ and everyone was stuck in hand to hand combat. No one noticed as the captain's wife was dragged away, until the rival pirates started to leave

"Now that's odd captain." Gibbs said to Jack.

The men were gone and he suddenly sprinted down the stairs to his wife and son, only to find his son, and no trace of his wife. He quickly went over and grabbed his son, checking to see if his heir was harmed in any way. When his inspection was over and he was sure his son was fine he sprinted up to the main deck, with baby Jack in his arms.

"GIBBS!"

"Yes captin?" he said from the helm.

"Where did the other ship go?"

"Uh…"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

Suddenly the entire crew went silent…

**YES! FINALLY! IT IS DONE! Special thanks to wjobsessed for all of her help! SHE ROCKS She is my own personal editor...cuz i suck at life...mainly spelling...oh well! I hope yall enjoy the chapter! **


	6. The Spell

She was rubbing her arms hoping to get warmth from her movements. Tears were staining her face and she was looking out the window. Her lips were pressed tightly together and she had been silently cursing herself.

_Why couldn't I protect my baby? More importantly…why couldn't I protect myself? Why didn't Jack protect me?_ She felt terrible for asking these stupid questions. She knew baby Jack was safe and that Jack would have protected her if he knew something was wrong. In fact he had been trying to protect her he even locked her in his cabin below deck and told her to stay. When she was dragged above deck she even saw him fighting. So in reality, she was cursing herself. She hated herself for it.

She watched the rain drop on the windows and hugged herself tighter. It had been 2 weeks since she had been on this horrid ship. She hated it, she hated everyone. She just wanted to be with Jack and their baby.

Silent footsteps were heard behind her. She didn't flinch, but continued to stare at the dropping rain.

"Go away Ana Maria, I don't feel like talking."

"Well I really have no say in it. The captain is quite worried and wonders why ye won't change into any of the clothes he got for ye?"

"Why do you think?" her voice represented every angry emotion she could comprehend.

"He doesn't mean any harm…"

"Don't give me that!" she whipped around finally facing Ana Maria.

"You know bloody well what he was up to! He dragged me from my baby…MY HUSBAND! How could he? After everything he put me through he still couldn't let me be free! Why can't he just let me be happy? Why is it when he can't have me he becomes obsessed with me? He wants me to wear his cloths, stay on his ship, and sleep in his bed! He doesn't want me he just wants me to be miserable! Even after I had choosen him over JACK! He had me then! Now since I have finally found happiness Will gains a heart and wants me back?"

"Elizabeth…I do not know. I thought he was happy and past ye…"

"No Ana, you thought because he was sleeping with you he was past me."

"That's not fair…"

"Not fair? NOT FAIR? Ana how is it fair that I waited for him for 4 months? How is it fair that every night for 5 months I cried because I knew he was never coming back? How is it fair that it took me 6 months to realize he was with you? How is it fair that after a year of waiting I gave up and turned to prostitution? How is it fair that after a year and a half of no word he sends me a letter telling me he's extremely happy and healthy? How is it fair that when I finally found someone who loved me and wouldn't leave me he took me away from him! If you can tell me how that's fair Ana I will forgive him, but from the look on your face I can tell you can't."

She turned from Ana Maria who opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. She decided to let it go and turned to leave. It was Ana who put her baby back instead of keeping him, but some other pirate that she didn't recognize was the one who had taken her away. It was odd that Ana didn't take the baby, but only realized later Will resented the child and told Ana to just leave the baby alone. Knowing Jack he probably wouldn't know what to do with a baby so he would probably kill the baby himself. She found out later that the other man was Will's first mate, who else would he trust to kidnapp her?

She heard the door open then close again. It was Will, and she felt herself throw up in her mouth. He looked at her, still in that sheer white robe and short white nightgown. She had not taken it off and for some reason it had not gotten dirty. _Probably because she never leaves my cabin…_he frowned. She never wore the cloths he gave her because they were _his_ cloths not _Jack's_ cloths.

"Go away Will. I just shooed Ana away and I do not wish to deal with you."

She didn't even look at him, he disgusted her. Whenever he looked at her his eyes grew hungry with passion and she felt her stomach ache to be in Jack's arms. He would do that, make her yern for the man who was not here, the man she wished was holding her as they spoke.

"Elizabeth please. You don't know me well enough do you? Do you really think I would defile a married woman?"

"Well you did kidnap one? Doesn't that count?"

"Why are you doing this Elizabeth?"

He was pleading with her. His hand rested on her shoulder and she moved it up and down to be released from his grasp. She then took a few steps forward, toward the window, to be out of his reach.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not?" He felt offended. She belonged to him, not Jack. He got her first! He went as far as kidnapping her!

"Because you lost that right when you left."

"Why do you keep bringing that up? I said I was sorry!"

"Because you aren't Will!" She screamed turning in a furious rage.

"The only reason you want me back is because Jack has me! You do realize that my life was a living hell for a long time! That I had turned to the vilest form of making money to survive? That I had a baby out of wedlock and was alone for the entire pregnancy? That, unlike you, Jack came back! That he made an honest woman out of me and my baby, and your the one with the nerve to ask me back after I have given my heard to him?"

She stopped her rant to look at him, and was disgusted at what she saw. He was very calm and collected, as if he did not care. _What has the sea done to you Will?_ She looked at him angrily, hoping her feeling would bleed into his skin.

"You disgust me Will." She simply turned and returned her gaze to the window.

"Well Elizabeth if you're done I would like to say something. I have never stopped thinking about you, and I have never stopped loving you. I've wanted you back since the moment I lost you, and I can't imagine anyone, especially Jack Sparrow, having you. So if you do refuse, I will just keep you here until you change your mind."

"I hope I die."

"Now don't say that Elizabeth, if you die then I won't be able to marry you…again."

"I would rather be buried alive."

He was getting angered by her. How could she do this? After everything they had been through, how could she ever choose Jack? But he kept his cool, something he learned from Jack…probably the only thing.

"Well if that's the way you want it Elizabeth. Now I would love to stay and chit chat with you but I seem to be here with bad weather and a crew that needs its captain. But let me say this before I go. It's been two weeks since you've been on my ship…and Jack's still hasn't come for you. Interesting isn't it?"

"At least you aren't telling me he's dead anymore."

He gave her a hurtful face and sighed.

"I said that he _might_ be dead. I mean considering I saw one of my men plung a sword into his stomach, would count as him being dead. But if he isn't he sure is taking a long time to get there." He gave her the most foul smile and left.

She looked up and felt her face go hot. Her blood rushed to her ears and cheeks and her eyes became dark. Even though she hated it, he was right. Why hadn't Jack come for her? Did he know she was gone? He had to know right? She felt it again, that feeling of loneliness playing with her hair. Running its hand down her arm and whispering words of fear into her ears.

She fell onto Will's bed and cried.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

He sat with his son in his lap and felt like a miserable parent. He had gotten sick from lack of baby food, mainly Elizabeth's breast milk, and they had to stop to get real milk. He had come down with a fever and cough and he had not been able to continue his search for his wife. His son needed medical attention and that was just as important. Elizabeth would kill him if he hurt, or killed, his only son, and he had grown quite fond of the younger image of him.

They were on course again and they had heard word that Will's ship was headed toward Tia Dalma's. For whatever reason didn't matter, the only thing he knew was Will had Elizabeth, and Jack would get her back by any means necessary.

Baby Jack was content in his daddy's arms and sleeping soundly, the first time in 3 days. Gibb's had taken hold of the helm so Jack could have quality time with his son. The rain was coming down hard and he felt bad for Gibbs and the rest of the crew, but they had to work or the ship didn't run.

Thoughts of Elizabeth ran through his head, teasing his senses. He could see her, sitting on his bed eagerly waiting for him to join her, or her holding baby Jack as if he was the most fragile thing in the world. His eyes filled with angry tears… He knew that Will had taken her, what other eunuch wanted his woman so badly he would send his crew to their deaths for her.

Baby Jack started to move and wine but Jack had learned if he made the 'sh' sound and rocked him he would become quiet. He loved this blasted child that wouldn't sleep. Yet when he looked at him, the baby reminded him of Elizabeth, even though the baby was the spitting image of him except for his blond hair. That he got from his mother, his glorious mother…his Elizabeth.

"Do ye miss ye mommy little boy?" Jack asked rocking baby Jack.

Jack didn't say anything, but made a mushy face at his father, which, in turn, made older Jack smile.

"I miss 'er too."

Jack looked at the rain wondering of Elizabeth was looking at the same rain. Find Elizabeth was going to be easy…rescuing her was a whole different story. Baby Jack started to whine when Jack stopped rocking him, so he started again. He had started to spend all his time with his baby. He even would have conversations with the infant, which looked more like Jack talking to himself.

"I wish she were here Jack. If she were here I prolly wouldn't be able to hold ye ever. She would have scooped ye up by now and never let me even rub ye's head."

Jack watched as his son giggled, but realized that it was because he had gas, not because he thought his joke was funny. He smiled anyway know Elizabeth probably wouldn't let him near the baby. She was very protective and adored her son, which made him happy. He just wished she was here, looking at the rain with him and baby Jack.

He turned and looked out the window, hoping Elizabeth was looking at the same drops as him.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth looked at the raindrops that reflected her tears. She was very happy that she was finally alone. She wrapped the robe around her and heard someone enter. _Why can't this person be Jack?_

"Go away Ana."

She wasn't going to move until Ana grabbed her hand and started to pull her.

"What are you doing!"

She asked trying desperately trying to wiggle from her grasp.

"It's time to go."

"Where are we going?"

She was answered when she saw the river path they were going to take.

"Why are we going to see Tia Dalma?"

"Apparently Will wants to make sure his soul is cleared of all his bad deeds before…the thing."

"What thing…" she asked walking an even pace up the stairs.

"A thing that ye doesn't need to know about."

"Tell me Ana!"

"NO!"

She quickly dragged Elizabeth to the long boat and propped her down before she could fuss any further. Will looked pleased with Ana being able to get Elizabeth to sit down. She sat with a puss on her face, her arms and legs crossed.

They finally reached the little hut that belonged to the ancient goddess, Tia Dalma. The only people who were allowed to go in were Will, Ana, his first mate Matthew, and of course Elizabeth, who were all soaking wet. The rest stayed to keep watch on the boats.

Matthew basically dragged Elizabeth in behind Will and Ana, their cheery faces not fazing the fortune teller who seemed more interested in her shells.

"Tia Dalma…" Will started.

From what she observed Will had come to Tia a lot. She wasn't sure if it was for business or pleasure…either way she seemed to have been expecting him.

"Will, it seems ye has brough' 'er."

She expected that they were talking about her, which thoroughly pissed her off. _How dare he even mutter my name to anyone…_anger burned in her eyes.

"Why yes I did. Now that she is here will I be able to…you know?"

"Aye, I will cleanse ye of de wrongs ye did to 'er. You know that I demand payment."

"Aww but Tia I paid you last week…" his eyes were pleading.

He had no payment for her and Elizabeth saw that he was struggling to get what he wanted. Tia eyed Elizabeth, a blank look to everyone else, a hidden secret to her. She put a hand up to stop Will's rambling.

"I will help ye if ye has gotten de otha' ingredient."

"I have."

Will pulled out a small poach and dropped it on the table. Tia reached inside of the poach and pulled out the object that was hidden. Elizabeth felt tears behind her eyes as she looked at the object. It was a lock of Jack's hair and a trinket that was connected to the dread lock. Will turned and looked pleased with her expression. It was if he was expecting her to act this way.

"Now everyone leave."

Everyone but Will turned to go. Elizabeth was making her way out when Will grabbed her arm and pulled her around. She struggled at first but he some how managed to get her to sit.

"Give me your hand child."

Elizabeth's lips pressed tightly together but she reluctantly gave up her hand. Tia looked at Will who sat next to her, which made Elizabeth scoot over a little more. Tia held Elizabeth's hand, closed her eyes and started to chant. Will stared with a small smile on his face, which disgusted Elizabeth. _Why has he turned out like this?_

Anger was in her body and soul as she stared at Will, not noticing Tia grab and object and place it close to Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth continued to stare at the man she once loved, once gave up freedom for. _Never again…_even if that was Jack's hair and even if he was, possibly, dead she would never give herself to Will again. Tia continued to chant her eyes fell open and Elizabeth felt a burning sensation on her palm.

"AH!"

Tia had burned Jack's hair into Elizabeth's palm. She watched as the lock turned to ashes in her hand and protected her from the pain. As the hair burned Tia pulled out a knife and ran a slit along the hair into Elizabeth's palm. She bit her lip to suppress the pain of the fire in her new wound. She closed her eyes and hissed, but suddenly felt the pain leave. It was if her body was rejecting the hurt. Her eyes flew open in bewilderment to see that her hand was fine. That the pain was gone…_but how? I saw it burn me! I watched the flames on Jack's hair!_

She looked at Will for answers when she saw his hand. It was sporting a diagonal burn mark and it looked as if metal had seeped into his skin. She shook her head and looked over to Tia who gave her an all knowing look.

"He 'as taken your pain…the person that he has done de most harm to. He even caused his pain to be greater when 'e stole ye from Jack, the second person he has done de most harm to. Now his debt is repaid."

"A little burn mark on your hand will not count for all the pain you've put me through Will Turner!" she shouted and stood up, only to realize that will wasn't moving.

"Will?" her voice was soft and scared.

"He's not here right now. He is goin' to de place of hopes, and memories. A place so beautiful but so sad that Davy Jones 'imself fears it."

"Then why is he going there?"

"To ask if 'is cleansing worked, to see if he will be able to win against his greatest fear. Undo is shirt and ye will see what repayment he really took."

She slowly undid will's shirt felt herself tremble. On his bare chest were slash marks, all burned in place.

"What…"

"Every slash mark indicates when 'e made ye cry. Every mark is a different time ye cried because of 'im. Indirectly or directly, and they are all there."

She ran her hands over the marks and felt tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry child, they will go 'way soon. Time heals all wounds."

"Why did he do this?"

"To show ye how much 'e truly loves you."

She bit her lip from frustration. After everything he did to her he was still a good man…_why now?_

"Why now Tia? Why does he want me back now?"

"Because a man wants what 'e can't 'ave, and William Turner can't 'ave you."

"Why?"

"Ye know why."

"Because I am in love with Jack."

"Yes…"

"Then why bother?"

"Because if der be any hope den dis spell should bring it alive in you."

She thought about it, could she really love Will? Even after everything he did could she still be in love with him?

"Did it?" she asked, her hands folded and staring at the young woman.

"No, I'm sorry Tia but no. I have wanted Jack even before I thought he would be mine. The only thing I want right now is to be in his arms, with our baby."

"I know child I know."

"You know?" now she was truly confused.

"I told Will that dis wouldn't make a difference, but he wouldn't listin to me. He said if 'e brought ye here with a piece of Jack's 'air would I perform de spell? I said I would, even though it would do no good. E's a stubborn man who has a lot ta learn about the woman's heart."

"Why Jack's hair?"

"Jack is the cause of ye's 'appiness. The lock a hair would protect ye from the burn and force it ta de cause of ye's pain…"

"Will…what is his greatest fear?"

"Jack..."

Small tears were in her eyes. She didn't notice the sounds of footsteps behind her or Will stirring.

"I miss my baby." She said in a hused voice.

"And not ye's husband?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway.

**YAY! I updated them both! WOOT! I hope yall liked the update, even though it took me FOREVER! I am so sorry, and I want to thank everyone who review. You guys rock:-D Well leave me reviews because I'm pretty:-P Please?**


	7. Familiarity

"_Jack…Jack you're here!", "Aye Luv of course I am." Bringing her lips to his she felt her body shake with surprise and happiness. Everything felt odd…like it wasn't real. _

_She pulled from Jack and realized something…his kisses were different. His body was different. "Jack…?" "What?" his smile was devilish, she swore she saw Satin._

"_Will…" her eyes grew teary. She turned to Tia Dalma, "How could you lie to me?!?!", "What do ye mean, I 'ever lied child." "You said that spell sent Will to the land of hopes and dreams! YOU said that he was only trying to revive my love for him!", "That is all true child…it is just that de land of hopes and dreams is exactly that. A land where ye can find your hopes and fulfill ye's dreams." She turned to Jack/Will and shouted. "How could you Will?? Why in gods name would you want to be JACK??"_

"_Because! Jack has everything, he has a ship, a loyal crew, a family, YOU!" She slapped him, and prayed to God it stung like hell. "I will never love you Will Turner. I hope you burn in hell!" She turned to run but stopped in her tracks. _

"_Where's Jack?" her voice was quiet and scared of his answer. "Jack…well that is part of my wish, I wished to be him…and him to be dead." Her body fell then, as if God had smacked her right in the face, and she screamed._

Her eyes suddenly opened from the horrible nightmare that had laid itself out in front of her. She looked around and realized that she was still in Tia Dalma's house. The old witch was sitting there twiddling something between her fingers, Will was still passed out beside her and there was a new presence in the room.

She stood up slowly knowing someone was in the kitchen. She looked at Tia Dalma waiting for an answer, but she didn't abandon the foreign object in her hands. Shrugging Elizabeth slowly walked toward the small kitchen in the back and found a pirate rummaging through the objects in the small room.

"Gibbs…?"

The old man looked up from the plunder with a hearty smile and dropped what was in his hands.

"Elizabeth!" He said opening his arms and walked toward her.

Engulfing her in his arms he felt her eyes swollen and his shirt became damp.

"What's wrong lass?"

"I thought I was going to be lost forever Gibbs…it was you wasn't it? You were the one that came in right when I fainted."

"Aye. I know ye wished it to be me captain but ye see that said captain doesn't particularly know that I'm here…"

"What?"

"Well we were gonna wait till ye came out of here because Jack feared that Will would hurt ye or somethin if he showed up…so here I am, I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I felt that I should surprise my captain with a wonderful gift."

Her eyes filled with tears. She hugged the old pirate again and smiled re-staining his shirt with tears.

"Well Mr. Gibbs…with that said. Could you please get me out of this place and back to my husband and child?"

"Aye, of course."

He took her hand and led her out. They were heading for the door with finally Tia Dalma stood up and abandoned the object that she was so fascinated with for 20 minutes.

"Wait."

They froze in their tracks. Elizabeth felt like she just wanted to leave but she knew if she left she would probably regret it later.

"What is it Tia Dalma?" Elizabeth asked with much hesitation.

"What are ye gonna do with dis here William Turner?"

"Well Tia I believed that Mr. Turner is your problem not ours." Gibbs said with a little too much enthusiasm, and slowly tried to push Elizabeth out of the small hurt.

"No, Turner did dis only to repent his sins, regain the woman he loves, and gain his greatest dream."

"And what was that…?"

"Freedom…"

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Those words haunted her mind. _Why would Will want to achieve freedom?? Didn't he already have it?_ Then she realized something, the weight of his guilt was holding him down that he had turned cold hearted, and he could not embrace his freedom. That the realization of him hurting someone that he once loved so much was killing him on the inside, made her feel for Will. Se than realized something, Elizabeth Swann hated Will Turner, Elizabeth Sparrow just pitied him.

The run to the ship was a blur, everything around Elizabeth wasn't real. She remembers running through many pirates. Many of them were Will's crew, who were trying to keep her from leaving. She remembers Gibbs giving her a pistol and told her to use it with caution.

Tears were streaming her face when she found her way to the ship where her husband should be found. She thanks God Almighty when they finally got insight of the great beast she called home. The platform was down and the _Pearl_ looked like a sleepy ship, she walked onto the deck that seemed completely silent.

She gripped Gibbs hand tightly and smiled at him, then the two parted ways. Elizabeth found her way to the captain cabin and she slowly opened the door. There on the bed that she shared with her husband, Jack laid…with baby Jack in his arms.

Her eyes were glossy from the heartwarming scene. She slowly walked over to the two pirates and sat on the side of the bed. She brushed a strand of hair away from Jacks face and smiled down at _her_ Captain Sparrow.

"Jack…" she purred in his ear ever so softly.

"_Jack…" Jack was naked on his back with Elizabeth in his arms. His hands were roaming her back, his fingers tracing every curve. She smiled at him and Jack swore he was in heaven._

"_I thought I'd lost ye luv…"_

_She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss Jack on the lips. His fingers entangled her hair and he messaged her scalp, while his other hand rubbing her buttock._

"_Oh Elizabeth…"_

"_Jack…Jack…"_

_He could hear her purr in his ear as if she was standing right next to him._

"Jack…" Elizabeth had been purring into his ear. She didn't want to disturb him, for he looked so cute sleeping with his son in his arms.

"Elizabeth…" he had said a few times in his sleep, making her smile.

He snorted and then his eyes slowly opened. Jack thought he was still dreaming for in front of him was his golden haired goddess. _Well if I still be dreamin…_he smiled and pulled her down to him in a heated kiss, which she hungrily returned.

_It feels so real…_Jack thought. When he pulled away her eyes glistened from tears and she was wearing her nightgown, the same one she wore their wedding night. He questioned his eyes and then felt the weight of his son on his stomach, confirming that this was no dream.

"Elizabeth…" he said touching her face as if it wasn't real.

"Miss me?" she said innocently.

"Bloody hell…" he pulled her hair and ran his right hand all over her back side while securing baby Jack with his left, kissing her lips as hard as possible.

"I missed you too…" she whispered into his lips while Jacks hand resided in her hair.

"And…I missed you too, my baby Jack."

She scooped baby Jack so fast the captain didn't even have time to blink. _I knew when she got back she'd never let me hold 'im…_ Jack thought. He smiled anyway, watching Elizabeth play with their son.

She held baby Jack in her arms making giggly faces at him causing him to smile. Jack got up and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her as close as possible to him.

"I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again." She said to baby Jack.

"And I will never lose ye again…savvy." Jack whispered to Elizabeth making her giggle.

She sighed into him and leaned back. Jack kissed her neck and started to gnaw at her flesh. She moaned into his touch, her skin started to turn colors.

"Jack…"

"My mark disappeared luv…" he said in his defense.

"Oh Jack…please…" she wasn't sure if she was shooing him away or begging for more.

"What?" he said with a sad smile.

"Jack…I'll be right back."

Jack sadly let her go with his son. He didn't know what she was doing, maybe she needed time alone with her baby or what but he felt hurt, but alas he let her go. She left and he moseyed around the cabin, and made his way to the bed and sat down. His head was in his hands and Jack did something he had not done in many years…he prayed.

"Dear God, thank ye. Thank ye for everythin ye did to bring my Elizabeth back and keeping me boy healthy."

With that, the great Captain Jack Sparrow cried for he could never believe how truly in love he was, and how truly lucky a cursed man was.

He wiped his tears for he heard the door open. This time only Elizabeth walked through the door, in a new outfit. Well it was actually of one of Jacks shirts, revealing her slender legs. His eyes bulged then turned soft, her hips swayed as she walked toward him.

"Captain Sparrow…I've missed you."

She said as she straddled the sitting captain. His arms went to her backside and he messaged the fabric.

"Ah, I've missed ye too, Luv."

Their foreheads touched and a sweet air over took the room, the air of not wishing to rush, the air of peace, the air of familiarity. Their kisses were sweet, his hands were callous, her body was soft, them together…was magic.

He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her slowly savoring every second. He ran his hand up and under his shirt, finding her painted flesh. He growled biting her lip softly, she purred softly in response.

Jack slowly lifted his head from her lips and could have sworn he saw perfection. The way she looked with her hair sprawled over her pillow, his shirt hanging loosely on her, a hand near her face the other to the side. He brushed a single strand of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Ye are a work of art Elizabeth…"

"Oh Jack…"

Their tongues played tag while their hands searched for history, the history of Jack and his adventures, the history of Elizabeth and her upbringing. Every inch of them was a story untold and they both wanted to find out the ending.

Usually by this time Elizabeth would be naked and they would be having sex like they'd never be able to have sex again, but not this time. This time they had all the time in the world. Elizabeth opened his pants enough to free his member and he slowly pushed into her. She groaned for she knew that this…this was bliss.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Will woke with a start and felt his body shaking. He looked around and saw that Elizabeth had left. That obviously Jack had taken her back to his ship, he then looked over at Tia Dalma who was searching through her many objects.

"Tia…"

"Yais?" she said with a smile as she turned.

"Where…is…Elizabeth?"

"Aye, she left with de pirate Mr. Gibbs."

"WHAT?" Will screamed and turned over the table.

"My, my Mr. Turner, ye seem to be angry."

For some reason she did not care that her table with all of her trinkets was just turned over and smashed, in fact she was smiling as if she was expecting this exact reaction.

"Bloody hell I'm angry! You knew! You knew she would never go for this and now I'm scared forever!"

"Ah, I did, and I told ye. But ye didn't find me words…satisfying. So ye decided to go drough dis anyway. William Turner, Elizabeth Swann is no more. A woman by de name of Elizabeth Sparrow 'as taken 'er place. Ye will never 'ave 'er back."

"I don't believe that." Will growled he did not like the way this entire situation went.

"Well Will, I believe dat she is now back on de _Pearl_ and probably back wid de captain."

"You will pay for deceiving me Tia Dalma." Will pointed at her, and with a huff ran out.

"No, William Turner, it will be you who will pay for abusing my services." She said with a sly smile.

Will had run off now, angered with what had been going on. _How could this not hade worked? Did the spell go wrong?? I did everything exactly how Tia Dalma told me to!_ His mind was racing with hatred and anger. He wanted her so badly to be with him and after being in the land of hopes and dreams he saw and felt things he hadn't felt in years.

"_Where am I?" Will asked as he looked around the vast area. It was like nothing he had ever seen. It wasn't a place with great buildings and tall statues to worship at. No it was a simple meadow with scattered wildflowers everywhere. The feeling of the place was so peaceful so calm that it made he sad for everything he had ever done._

"_HELLO?" Will shouted to no one._

_He had decided to start walking. If no one would come to him he would go to them. So he started walking straight over the field. Everywhere he stepped he saw wildflowers, animals, and blue skies. He kept walking and suddenly felt his body freeze, like an overwhelming weight had been dropped on him, and he fell._

"_AHHHH!!" HE screamed for his body felt like it was being crushed bit by bit._

"_Does it hurt?" A sweet voice asked._

_Will looked up to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, well except for his Elizabeth of course. She had long sea blue hair that was slightly wavy, beautiful green eyes that matched the meadow, lips of the color of roses and skin the sweet color of peach. She only wore a very small top that only covered her chest but was decorated with beautiful flowers, which was the same as her very small skirt. _

"_Yes, it does." He said in a small voice._

_The woman didn't smile, she didn't frown. Her face stayed indifference as she kneeled down and touched his shoulder and suddenly, the weight was lifted. It was as if all of this pain was gone, that everything wrong was ok. _

"_How…?"_

"_My name is Sparanza, I am the keeper of the meadow."_

_He sat up now looking at the beautiful maiden, it felt as if she was the greatest desire in the world and he could not have her. When he reached for her face his hand wouldn't let me get any closer than inches. She did not flinch at his advances, or shoo him away, she just stood there._

"_What is this feeling that I'm having…?"_

"_I represent your deepest desire, you greatest fantasy, and your amazingly hopeful dreams. You have every reason to desire me."_

"_Then why can't I touch you…"_

"_Not every dream is in your reach, some of them may never come to pass."_

"_That's not what my father said." Will said with a grin._

_  
"Did your father ever tell you that you can change someone's heart?"_

"_Does this have anything to do with Elizabeth?"_

"_Yes, she is the single dream that you can never have. She is so far from you that she will never be in your reach. You did not come here for her though…"_

"_No I did not." Will hung his head in shame._

"_You came for your Freedom…your Freedom from your guilt."_

"_Yes…I wish for this weight to be lifted."_

"_Yes, I know. You have taken a great risk coming here, for many that come do not normally go home."_

"_I know, but I knew that I needed to do this, that I needed to let all of this guilt go. Not just for me…but for Elizabeth too."_

"_Elizabeth is not here to repent her sins so this is not her issue. This is your burden and your burden alone. You know the only way I can lift your guild is to move gain something from you."_

"_What is it that you want?"_

"_Lifting your guilt is a great task. Your memories will never go away, but your feeling of sadness will. You have taken your first step with taking all of Elizabeth's pain in, the next step is to make a deal with me."_

"_What is it that you want…?"_

"_Erasing someone's guilt is a great task and requires a great sacrifice."_

"_And that sacrifice is…"_

"_I want the first child you ever have."_

"_Hmm…"_

_I made a deal with this woman…now she will get my first born…_Will thought. He remembers making sweet love to the amazing goddess and feeling everything sad inside of him leave. He could not believe what was happening, that he had given up his first born for this.

"Unfortunately…it was worth it…Elizabeth I will get you back, I will make you pregnant and then not only will I lose a child you will as well…and we will feel the pain together."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

She was lying on Jacks stomach and tracing his scars, when she felt it…a disturbance.

**Ok I know I know that I haven't updated…in eons. And ya know what?? I am very sorry and I wish I did earlier. I will try to update YHATODAY. So for all of my loyal readers I hope this update wasn't a disappointment and I will try to be better!! Please review and once again sorry!!**


	8. Fear

Elizabeth stared out the windows of the captain's cabin, and was worrying herself to death. She hadn't been able to shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her mind kept going back to Will and what he had done. She still didn't totally understand the situation, I mean yes she did understand that he wouldn't want to feel guilty anymore but there had to be something more to this.

Jack walked in and saw her staring into the dark abyss again. He looked first to baby Jack who was secured in a crib, that had the legs in rocker shape so they would sway with the current. Seeing that the baby was alright he came to the conclusion that she was worried about something else, _Stupid Eunuch…_

"What's wrong, Luv?" Jack said kissing her neck on approach while slipping his hands around her waist.

For some reason the simple gesture, that she had come so accustomed to, seem to have relaxed her in every sense of the word. She leaned into him, and his face snuggled into her neck.

"I'm scared Jack." She said after a few moments.

"Of what, savvy?" he asked in a playful voice, which made her smile.

"I think Will is coming after us." Elizabeth said, turning her head.

"Of course he is, Luv." Jack said as a matter-of-factly.

"JACK! That's not a good thing!"

She was facing him now a worried look etched into her features. Jack simply laughed at the look on her face, which made her annoyed so she decided to pull away and cross her arms. He noticed, and gave her a sad face.

"Luv, I only meant that of course the whelp would be fallowin us. I mean I took what vexes him because it vexes me as well…"

He had slipped his hands around her waist and growled the last part in her ear causing her to shiver. He slowly gnawed at the colored flesh making it turn, if possible, more purple than it already was.

"Jack…" she whispered huskily into his ear.

Jack had lifted her up and placed her on the bed running a hand up her exposed leg causing her dress to bunch up at her waist. She shivered as his sweet hands played with her right thigh causing her to buck against his fingers.

This wasn't his original lust filled sex; this was a man wishing to make his wife forget her sadness. Wishing to make her feel good again, wishing to fill her every desire. His hand snaked up her thigh and slowly played with her black forest causing Elizabeth to shiver. Watching her writher under him causing him to groan as his face went from her collar to her ear, nibbling it slightly and whispering sweet words to her.

"I love ye Elizabeth…" he breathed suddenly.

Foreign words spoken during sex, usually he would say that he wanted her, that he desired her, or that he couldn't wait for her any longer. Yet he had never said that he 'loved her' during sex, no he usually saved those special words for after their love making.

"Jack…I love you too."

Tears were in her eyes as Jacks gifted hand stopped. His face abandoned her ear to look at his sweet angel. Soft fingers grazed the captains cheeked and he leaned into her palm kissing the tender flesh. The delicate digits moved over his lips, his beard, his beads, and rested on above his eyes. He couldn't look at her anymore so he looked to the side, removing his fingers from her center and positioning himself above her, so he could look down into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Elizabeth I just want ye to know that I will never let anyone take ye from me again…"

"Captain Sparrow I am pretty sure, at this point in time, due to the circumstances, that no one could take me anywhere from you…"

With those words Elizabeth pulled Jack down into a heated kiss, expressing her desire to him. As his jacket slowly slipped off his arms, his hat discarded, and Elizabeth's soft hands running into the ripped part of his shirt along his toned chest, baby Jack decided to cry.

"Bugga…" Jack said looking down at his wife.

She chucked softly and got up only to be pulled back down.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said as he attempted to keep her on the bed with his hands on her waist and his mouth at her collar.

"Come on Lizzy! I mean the boy has ta learn that mummy and daddy will not always drop everythin' just cuz he cries! Elizabeth it has been two very long weeks, and your captain has missed ye…"

"But so has my baby, Jack. You know I love you and I know you wish to _ravish_ me all the time but…"

"But…" Jack said mockingly as she moved from his grip towards her baby.

"I have missed this small creation that we made together. I wish to spend time with the three of us, not that your bed in not a fun place Jack…"

Elizabeth swayed her hips over to the cradle, picked up baby Jack, and made her way back to her husband. Sitting down she started to make the 'sh' sound, Jack was smiling remembering that he figured out how to do said sound, and rocked slightly. Jack softly patted his sons head while Elizabeth softly sang.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

Jack smiled at the song she had decided to sing their song and softly sang with her.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

Continuing to sing Elizabeth placed the baby in Jacks arms knowing his deep voice would calm the baby better than her high pitched vocal cords.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

Elizabeth eyed the scene of Jack singing to his son. He looked at her questioningly when she stopped singing; she gave him a sweet smile and continued the end of the song with him.

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

When the song was over baby Jack was sleeping peacefully again. Jack placed the baby in between himself and Elizabeth and looked deep into her eyes, and was responded with a soft smile.

"Thank ye…" Jack said above a whisper.

"What?" Elizabeth said curiously.

"Thank ye for me son, he's everythin I wanted in a young pirate…" Jack said with a grin.

Elizabeth's smile widened and he leaned across the small infant to connect with his wife in a sweet kiss.

"Anytime Jack…"

With that the tree fell into a sweet sleep with Jack and Elizabeth protecting their descendent.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Will was pacing in his quarters when Ana Maria walked in.

"Captain I really do not think it be wise for us to be goin after _The Black Pearl…_I mean what about the _other_ issue at hand?"

"I don't care Ana Maria; I need to get Elizabeth pregnant!"

"Why Will? Why must you get Mrs. Sparrow pregnant?"

Will turned to her now and glared.

"Don't you EVER call her by that name again! As far as I am concerned I never got a legal divorce from Elizabeth so her marriage to Jack Sparrow is null-in-void."

"Ya can't do that Will, from what I hear she filed for divorce, but ye bein where ye were could not respond so the system made it official a year ago."

He suddenly turned on Ana Maria and had her pinned up against the wall by her shoulders.

"THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!"

The fear in her eyes was clear, and the hitch in her breathing was noticeable. He noticed his actions and pulled away from her.

"Captain…" she began softly.

"I am sorry Ana Maria, its just…I am a man on a mission and I need to get Elizabeth."

"Its alright Captain, but the young woman will not help you in your ultimate quest."

"Ana I am still going to become immortal, I just have to finish this quest first."

"CAPTAIN! You act like the oracle is just going to wait around for you! Remember when you first saw Elizabeth? Do you remember your first reaction? It wasn't 'I want Elizabeth back' no it was 'she's the key the oracle was talking about!'"

"I know Ana Maria I know, but I believe that her task is still not over. She is going to bear my first child-"

"No she is not Will."

"Of course she is! We are going to-"

"NO WILL! What I am saying is that…"

"What Ana Maria?" Will was worried now.

"Will I am pregnant."

With that Will found himself sitting on his bed in shock. His hands were softly between his legs and his face was expressionless. Yet his voice had to ask the most stupid and obvious question of all.

"How…"

Rolling her eyes Ana Maria answered, "I think ye were there William!"

"We need to get rid of it!" Will said his eyes wide.

"I will not William Turner! How could you say such a thing to a baby that we created?!"

Feeling hurt and offended Ana Maria rushed out of Will's quarters and made her way down to the rum room. She looked at the sweet liquid, tempting her with its sweet taste, her emotions becoming overwhelming from rejection. She took a big swig of the golden liquid and felt it burn all the way down.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack had stayed at the helm all day feeling the weight of worry taking him over. He knew that his fight with Will was not over. Will desired revenge against himself and Elizabeth and he feared ever more for the safety of his son.

"What be wrong Captain?" Gibbs asked taking a swig from his flask.

"Nothin…" Jack said, not even convincing himself.

"Ye have always been a good liar Jack, what's gotten into ya?" the old man asked.

"It's about Will…" Jack started, his hands moving in a circular motion trying to send his feelings to the old man.

Luckily Gibbs was only half drunk and was able to decipher what Jack was trying to say. He nodded and raised a hand letting Jack know that he understood. Jack looked at his friend and let out a breath, thankful that he didn't have to explain.

"What should I do, mate?" Jack asked, after calling another crewman to take the helm.

Him and Gibbs walked down onto the deck and looked out into the ocean. Gibbs took a nice swig from his canteen, collected his thoughts, and finally looked over at Jack to speak.

"Jack there isn't much ye can do, well besides killin the kid, but do ye really wanna do that? I mean Will was ye friend, ye first mate-"

"You have always been me first mate Gibbs." Jack said quickly.

The man looked confused then smiled at the sincerity.

"Yes I know Jack, its just…how do I explain it. Will was a good friend to ye, he even introduced ye to ye's lovely wife that be sittin down yonder with ye's son." Gibbs said pointing down the boat to Elizabeth.

Jack looked over to see his beautiful wife sitting on a bench look out at the ocean, baby Jack cradled in her arms. Her smile was sad when she looked out at the horizon, as if she was missing something. Then she would hear giggling noises, look down and see her small son. Jack watched the scene and watched her face suddenly glow when she looked at their son, his small hands always after her golden hair, his face squishy from baby fat, his eyes as big and brown as hers.

"Do ye think she's happy?" Jack asked suddenly, as he continued to stare at his goddess.

"I think she's very happy, ye saved her Jack. She was forced into the most vile of all occupations. Now for us it is not such a vile occupation," Gibbs said with a grin and a nudge to Jacks ribs, and the Captain couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face, "but to a woman as fair and with 'er upbringin, it was 'orrible for 'er. Then by chance ye showed up and saved 'er from 'er 'orrible fate. Look at 'er now Jack, she's a glowin."

Jack looked at her with sad eyes. He looked away and stared at his first mate.

"I'm sorry Gibbs it's just sometimes I think that she'd be better off with someone who wasn't so…"

"You Captin?"

"Yes…" he said.

Gibbs had never seen a man more insecure, this wasn't his captain. This was some imposter who filled his captain with dirty little lies. Fortunately, Mrs. Sparrow went unnoticed by both of them as she snuck up behind Jack to hear the end of what they were talking about.

"Well Mr. Sparrow I believe that you are mistaken, and your wife would be devastated if she wasn't with you."

Jack slowly turned to see a playful look on his wife's face. She walked over to Gibbs gave him a small kiss on the cheek and slowly put her son in his arms.

"Give us a moment will you Gibbs?"

The old pirate smiled and walked away with the small bundle. Her hands went to her hips as she turned to her husband. His hands were behind his back and he was looking out to the ocean.

"Jack since when have you been insecure about our marriage?"

Her voice wasn't harsh, it wasn't mean, it was soft almost sweet.

"Well Luv ye see, every time ye look out to the horizon, ye get this sad, distant look in ye's eyes."

She giggled and slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on the back of Jack's jacket.

"I'm not sad Jack, just worried. About Will, I'm just scared that he is going to hurt you or our son…"

With those words they both turned their heads to hear Gibbs talking very loudly about the parts of the boat to baby Jack. Elizabeth bit her lip to hold back laughter and Jack just shook his head hoping Gibbs wouldn't fall overboard with his son. He heard the muffled giggles coming from behind him and he turned to his wife. His hands encircling her waist his mouth opened to speak when one of the crewmen shouted.

"SHIP AHEAD!"

Jack looked out to see a ship approaching them. It was not waving a pirates flag but another one…one that gave him just as many chills…

"Beckett…" he breathed.

Elizabeth attempted to abandon Jack but he held her waist tightly.

"Jack…" she said questioningly.

"I said I would never let ye go again pet, and I will not."

He looked deep into her eyes and didn't allow her to move.

"Jack what about-", suddenly Gibbs place baby Jack in her arms.

"I believe this belongs to ye lass." Gibbs said as he scurried off shouting orders at the crewman.

"Jack I love you, but I'm scared staying up here with the baby…"

Jack didn't loosen his grip, he didn't answer her, he simply dragged her behind some barrels and cocked a gun.

"Hold this and don't move. I want ye somewhere where I can see ye at all times." He stated simply.

She shifted baby Jack into her right arm and took the gun with her left. She looked at him with pleading eyes and nodded. He kissed her neck and whispered softly, "I love you…"

He ran off to the helm, baby Jack and Elizabeth sitting there far away from the other boat and from her husband. She shook slightly at the loss of Jacks warmth and feeling of safety.

The boat pulled up next to the _Pearl_. No guns were fired, canons did not go off, in fact nothing happened besides a board being dropped to connect the two ships. A white flag was being waved by the other boat and Lord Beckett was walking across on the plank. Sensing no danger Elizabeth quickly ran downstairs and placed baby Jack in his crib without anyone noticing.

"Be good for mommy…" she said softly as she rubbed his tummy. He gurgled a little but closed his eyes and she heard his soft breathing. She opened the door only to run into Jack.

"What did I say about not leavin that spot!" he shouted and his hands flew in the air.

She pulled him down into a kiss which he meant to protest but forgot to.

"Jack I needed to put the baby down, I have a feeling that Beckett just wants to talk. Speaking of who is entertaining said Lord?" Elizabeth asked questioningly.

"Uh…" Jack said as they both rushed up the stairs to the deck.

The crew seemed to be dancing around the Lord attempting to distract him. Elizabeth was covering her mouth attempting to hold in laughter as Jack was looking horrified.

"Not good!" Jack said while waving his hands for them to stop.

"Can ye blokes stop embarassin me and get back ta work!" Jack screeched.

The crew looked mortified and scurried away to do their respective jobs. Elizabeth came up to Jack who quickly swung his hand around her waist while she rested one hand on his back and the other on his chest. Jack gave her a shake of the head, which made her laugh, and finally addressed Lord Beckett.

"Lord Beckett, now can I inquire to the appearance of such a great navy man on me ship?" Jack asked with fake enthusiasm.

Beckett was accompanied by two guards, both holding their guns and at attention.

"Jack I have been trying to catch you for sometime but you seem to want to avoid me."

"Imagine that…"Jack mumbled and Elizabeth gave him a stern look.

"What can we do for you me Lord?" Elizabeth asked with false sweetness. Jack just grunted.

"I believe William Turner has taken a legend to the max and has decided to pursue it." Beckett said with all seriousness. Jack merely sighed.

"What makes ye think that I or me wife would care about what that whelp does?" Jack said pulling Elizabeth closer.

"Well his errand could be grave to all of us. See my sources tell me that he had gone to the oracle, who told him that he can gain immortality." Beckett said taking a few steps toward the barrels and placing a hand on one of them.

"So? What good will it do? We all know the oracles have ways of…exaggerating the truth…" Gibbs said, looking to his captain who gave him a nod of approval.

"Well the fact is, he's going on the quest and I believe that he is behind the sinking of 4 of my ships. I do not like it when people sink my ships Sparrow…" Beckett exaggerated his name.

Jack merely smiled remembering the time where he would always come across the royal navy's ships and sink them just for fun. He was up to what 24 at this point? Good times good times…

"Yes well Beckett ye can be assured that I am lookin for the whelp meself and I promise ye I will kill em if I see em." Jack said with an eerie grin.

"That's all fine and well Jack but you see that is what I am worried about. Apparently if he does get this 'immortality' business he supposedly is going to gain the power of embodiment."

"Meaning…" Jack said with a wave of his free hand.

"Meanin that he will gain the power of controlin any person he wants. Weather it be inhabitin their body or takin control of their lives all together…" Gibbs said, fear in his voice.

Elizabeth's soft smile suddenly vanished as she stared at Jack, then turned her gaze to Beckett.

"Now do you see where my concern lies? I believe if he gains this power he will not only come after you Sparrow, but myself as well. If he is able to take me over he will be able to control all of the British Royal NAVY!" Beckett said the last part with extreme enthusiasm that it caught everyone off guard.

"Jack-", Elizabeth spoke softly but was drowned out by Jack screaming.

"Men prepare to find Will's boat _'The Lost Soul'_."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and saw that the men were ready to take off with Beckett still on their boat.

"Jack-"

"Weigh anchor!"

"Jack…"

"Let down the sails!"

"JACK!" Elizabeth screamed, finally getting him to look down at her.

"Yes Luv?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Shouldn't we be letting Lord Beckett back onto his own ship?"

Jack finally looked over at Beckett and nodded slightly.

"Sorry bout that, mate, won't happen again."

Before he left Beckett turned towards Jack.

"Sparrow I think I will accompany you on this little adventure. Don't want anything going wrong now do we?"

The happiness in his voice frightened both Sparrows. They looked at each other and Elizabeth just shrugged.

"If you feel so inclined to you may." She said simply.

Beckett nodded and started for his boat, Elizabeth pulled from Jack and started down the stairs, and Jack turned towards Elizabeth then Beckett trying to say something but words weren't coming out.

"Bugga…"

He settled with running down the stairs after Elizabeth and found her in a simple night dress. He clenched his teeth, not sure if he should be angry or aroused.

"Something wrong captain?" she said seductively making her way over to him.

"Ye undermined me on me own ship Luv." His teeth clenched, his anger boiling.

"I'm sorry Jack, it won't ever happen again." She bit her lip, pushed the door shut and slowly started to gnaw at his neck, his thoughts fleeting, his anger attempting to win but slowly losing the battle. He was about to give in when he remembered he was captain of this ship not her!

"No, no, no!" he said pushing her off him.

"Elizabeth I will be tempted by ye's womanly charms. I am angry that me wife disrespected me in front of me crew and me good ol' friend Beckett." the last part dripping with sarcasm.

She nodded her head and turned from him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he did not move. She pulled out some lotion that she got from Tia Dalma. Slowly she made her way over to the bed, propped one leg up and softly started to spread the creamy substance on her leg, the soft flesh teasing the captain eyes. You could see her exposed thigh and undergarments. Her hair had fallen and made a frame around her neck showing off her cleavage. She finished one leg and started the same routine with the other. Jack flinched slightly, pulled off his coat and ran over to her.

"Fine ye win this round…" he said as he grabbed her pulled her onto the bed with him in a fit of giggle.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

She was lying on him now, her eyes calm and relaxed. Her head softly positioned on his chest her hand resting on his chest.

"What are we going to do?" He asked softly stroking her hair.

"I don't know, I just don't know…" She said with sadness in her voice.

"Their coming…" He sighed.

"I know Will…I know." Ana Maria said with a soft breath.

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!! Bet you thought it was Jack and Elizabeth at the end...hehe..Big thanks to eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE for helping me out a little with somethings that went on. You were a great help!! Well I hope everyone enjoys the update! review if you could be so kind:-D**


	9. Domestic Dispute

Will looked out onto the horizon feeling as though his life was coming to an end. Nothing seemed to have gone right for him.

First: Elizabeth was still madly in love with that blasted Captain Sparrow.

Second: Getting his guilt lifted will coast him his first born!

Third (and finally): Even if he did manage to get Elizabeth pregnant with his child Ana Maria is already pregnant so she will be the first to have his baby.

"This is one bloody hell of an awful day…" Will said, to no one in particular as he stood at the helm.

As he looked out at his crew working diligently he felt a feeling of loss, as if his life had no meaning up to this point. He thought of the things he had to do to get to this point, the people he killed, betrayed, and mostly hurt.

_Especially Elizabeth…_for some reason he continued to think of her. This caused him to get angry _I'm no supposed to feel this! I'm supposed to be free of guilt!_ He screamed inside his head. He grunted at these thoughts and called one of his crewmen over to take the helm.

With his hands behind his back he walked down the deck to the front of the boat. With a heavy sigh he looked up at Ana Maria standing there contemplating what is going to happen.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked not turning from the ocean.

"I don't know Ana Maria. The problem is the goddess I encountered didn't seem to give any specific woman when it came to my child. I'm sorry this is going to happen."

"I know Will. I know what I'm getting myself into." She said, but suddenly turned and faced him.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the fact that we just got word that not only is the _Black Pearl_ after us but so is the _Interceptor II_."

Will nodded slowly, realizing this was in fact a bad thing.

"Well we can only continue to the oracle and hope I have completed everything to make me and my ship immortal. Then nothing will be able to stop us!" Will said in triumph.

Ana looked at him curiously, as if he was speaking nonsense. She wanted to argue, but being pregnant she instead threw up over the side of the boat. Will's face turned slightly horrified at her display but passed it off, for once feeling a little bit responsible.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

He was sleeping peacefully, for once. A good 3 hour nap was just what the doctor ordered for this captain. He was have the most exceptional dream. He was on his ship sailing away with nothing to hold him back but the wind itself.

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his ear. He looked up from the helm into the dark sky and didn't see anything. Yet the licking on his ear increased in an almost seductive manner. Her then felt pressure in his abdomen in all the right places, and groaned.

"Elizabeth…"

Her lips were on Jack's ear seductively telling him her desire. Her hand had conveniently run underneath the covers and started to stroke him through his cloth. He groaned at the talented hands of his seductress and his eyes finally opened.

"Pet I'm tired I really just want ta go ta sleep." Jack said looking at the lust in her eyes.

"But Jack…" Her voice deep and tempting.

"Luv I'm tired…"

With that Elizabeth got up in a huff. She was angry with him and he groaned as she huffed up toward the table. He cured inwardly and sat up and looked over at her.

"Luv what's wrong?" He asked not wishing to upset her.

"Jack we've been chasing Will's stupid boat for three days now! And in those three days you have yet to satisfy one very angry wife!"

"Scarlett's angry?" Jack asked with mock concern.

This caused her to get even more upset and she turned around and crossed her arms. With that she stormed out of the cabin in a fit. He cursed inwardly knowing this was not the time and place for joking. She was right; they hadn't even come close to having a few minutes of privacy for the married couple. Between taking care of baby Jack and trying to out run Will to the oracle things were getting tense between the captain and his wife.

In a huff he got out of his bed and threw on his pants. He didn't bother with his jacket, it was hot enough out anyway. He walked into the blackness and stopped short. _I didn't know it was night…_for some reason the revelation seemed fascinating to the captain and he took a second to admire the stars before he went out in search of his wife.

When he finally did find her she was standing at the end of the boat looking out. Worry and pain mixed in with her beautiful features. He cursed himself again for he knew he would not hear the end of this if he didn't settle things with his wife.

"Elizabeth…" he said softly wrapping a hand around her waist and kissing her neck.

She pulled away at this indicating that Jack was in deep trouble. His eyes became sad as she pulled away and he instantly felt a little bit colder at their separation.

"Luv, I'm sorry I didn't mean ta upset ya."

His eyes were pleading as he attempted to look at her face which caused her to make a bigger effort not to look at him because that would cause her to forgive him. Then they would make up and where is the fun in seeing Jack get whatever he wants?

Jack took a long breath in and out for he was not above groveling, but who wants to grovel with their wife?

"Luv its not that I don't want to partake in matrimonial bliss but how can I take part in such matrimonial bliss when my partner who take place in matrimonial bliss with me be angry at me and what knots." Jack said with a small smile on his face.

Elizabeth turned to him her eyes still narrow, a scowl still plastered to her pretty lips, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's not an excuse and you know it." Elizabeth said sternly.

His smile disappeared as she, for some unknown reason, understood everything he said. _Gibbs never usually gets that it…_Jack thought with a frown on his face.

"Lizzy I'm sorry its not that I don't want ye it's just that I've been caught up with all these captonial duties!" Jack said in his defense.

"Captonial isn't a word Jack." Elizabeth said, slightly amused.

"Yes it is! Captonial: one who partakes in captain like duties." Jack said with a smile on his face.

His arms softly falling on Elizabeth's hips and beckoned her forward a tad.

"You made that up." She said, attempting to hid her smile.

"So? It made ye less angry with me." The twinkle not leaving his eye.

She finally smiled at his attempt to smooth the waters, but wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

"Jack I just…"

"Have needs?" He finished, their foreheads now touching.

Her eyes had closed and her hands rested on the inside of his arms.

"Jack every time you need to be satisfied I am always there to satisfy you. I just don't want it to be different when I need to be satisfied." Her voice was exasperated as if that was the hardest sentence she ever had to pronounce.

"Me wife isn't satisfied?" Jack asked a little alarmed.

"No Jack I haven't been for a few days now."

She was looking at his face now, pleading for some sort of non-male response. His eyes blinked a few times as he looked out into the distance and he nodded slightly.

"Alright, how can ye husband satisfy ye?"

Elizabeth looked at him kind of caught off guard. Yet she smiled anyway and brought her lips to his.

"I think you know what I want Jack." She said huskily to his mouth.

"Indeed…" Jack said picking her up and taking her to their cabin.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

He laid her softly down on the mattress and slowly brought her dress up. Her hand running over his bear chest and scratching the back of his neck. He growled at the sensation of her hands on him again, he felt as though he forgot the familiar feelings. She pulled at his pants to get them off but he stopped her.

"Not tonight Luv, tonight I just want to satisfy you…"

She looked at him curiously. Jack was a man made for love, and there were things he had not tried out on his wife. So what better time to message his 'talents' then the present? His finger slowly entered her center causing Elizabeth to moan in appreciation.

His finger moving slowly in and out of her bringing back old feelings and heated desires. She moved her hips her way of saying the pressure wasn't enough. So he inserted a second finger to add more pressure. All causing the right amount of love the captain wanted to show his wife.

Her body was quickly being covered with small beads of sweat from the love her husband was showing her. She groaned as she wished for new satisfaction from her lover. Suddenly she felt something wet touch her sex and she gasped and opened her eyes.

She could not see Jack but felt his tongue probing and licking all the right places. He had never done this to her before, it was new, she liked it. When surprise wore off she sighed in appreciation causing the captain to smile. As he continued to ravish her…

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Are ye still mad at me?" Jack asked while stroking her hair softly.

"A little." Elizabeth said with a smile causing the captain to chuckle.

He started to kiss her again and suddenly got extremely aroused. The captain had forgotten how much he had missed this woman he was ravishing.

"Jack…" she said softly as she felt his desire.

"Elizabeth…" He wanted her, for some reason his body just started to reacting to her and he wanted nothing more than be encompassed in her sweet tunnel.

His fingers were moving his body was aching and that was when Mrs. Sparrow decided that revenge was truly sweet. With a soft hand she pushed Jack softly away from her.

"Jack I'm tired."

She simply said, and turned around and smiled. The captain looked at the back of her head astounded. Here he was aroused and ready and she simply said no?

"But…"

"Jack I'm tired I really just want to go to sleep."

She turned toward him with a smile on her face and his eyes narrowed. That was until her hand rand down his body to his bulge and softly messaged it causing him to growl.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

His eyes flew open. The way she said it almost sounded more like a proposal than an insult. Yet he couldn't help but smile.

"Pet that not be such a nice thing ta to your captain. He might get angry and upset and just have to take his desires out on some other willing woman."

"That wouldn't be wise Jack."

"And why not?" he asked his smile not leaving him.

She wasn't angry, she just wanted to tease him a bit to teach him a lesson.

"Because then you will have one very angry wife…and everyone knows what happens when you anger a Sparrow."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Ye get burned…"

He was hovering over her now, their dispute coming to an end. He kissed her hungrily and was finally given the satisfaction he had been denied earlier.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Gibbs stood at the helm worried etched into his face.

"An immortal Will…" Gibbs said with a shake of his head.

"The worst part being is that he will be able to take over bodies." Marty said with a nod.

"Think of the torment and destruction that could come from such a visible and inconceivable act." Ragetti said causing everyone to look at him.

"Alls I know is that as long as we get their first we'll be good." Pintel pointed out.

The four men stood around secretly thinking the worst was to come about.

"Did you all hear the fight between the captain and the misses last night?" Ragetti asked out of no where.

The three others looked at him confused by his sudden change of topic, but welcomed it none the less.

"Seems as though the captain wasn't able to help out in any 'matrimonial' duties." Pintel said to Ragetti causing them both to snicker.

"Well I don't believe that be any of your business, mates."

Pintel and Ragetti both froze at the sound of the captain's voice. They turned around slowly and flashed him a big smile.

"Ah captain we were just…" Pintel began.

"Off ta do some crewman's duties?"

"Right." Ragetti said and they both scurried off while Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs how much longer until were at the oracles?" Jack said officially.

"I'd say were there captain." Gibbs smiled.

Jack smiled and then suddenly felt pressure on his side as his wife came up to hug him close. There in front of them was a great mountain, _St. Magnifico_, and on the side was a great cave.

Jack's grip on his wife tightened as they got closer to the cave.

"I just hope were the first one here…" Jack said.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Will smiled at the sight before him. His crew was working diligently to hurry the ship up faster.

Ana Maria stole a glance at Will before they went inside the dark abyss.

"Hello _St. Magnifico."_

**SO WHO ARRIVED FIRST?? You'll just have to find out next chapter:D So I'm back for another round woo hoo!! I'm so happy I've updated I've been meaning to do it for sometime:D I kind of detered from my story a little I was just re-reading my last few chapters and I felt as though Jack and Elizabeth were in for a small domestic dispute. And then I saw that my fic was rated 'M' so I was like 'what the hell lets make it about sex:P'. I hope you like the chapter I think this will be my third to last. **

**Also I was re-reading the reviews ya'll have sent me and can I just say as a writer everyone has made me feel so welcomed and appriciated. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewd my story. It really has put a huge smile on my face and I hope you guys continue to read! It will inspire me to continue to write!:D**


	10. Just a Red Silk Dress

"I hate these stupid things…" Jack grumbled as he messed with the tie

"I hate these stupid things…" Jack grumbled as he messed with the tie. A groan escaped his throat as he felt delicate hands reach around his body and take hold of the two ends of the tie. Sweet fingers put his tie together and he grimaced.

"Patience." Elizabeth said sweetly.

_Eyes locked with Wills as he saw him running up the hill. Jack gave Elizabeth a knowing look as he kissed her lovingly. _

"_Come back to me," was her only demand._

"Is there seriously a reason we 'ave ta go ta these things?" Jack whined.

He stared attentively at his wife as she fastened her brand new dress around her back. He had to admit, if nothing else he loved the style of this century. His wife in a beautiful long red dress that brought out her ivory skin and hugged her every curve. Yes he could get used to this century.

"Jack you are the CEO, of course we have to go!"

_He got to the entrance and was faced with the most breathtaking display. It was a beautiful waterfall, surrounded by aqua lights, shimmering water, and in the middle was a small island that held a tree and created a path with wildflowers. In the middle sat a glorious woman her eyes sharp and her beauty inconceivable._

"I didn' want ta be de CEO! I just wanted to get a good job dat doesn't require a lot of work!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, _"Baby…"_ she thought. A small laugh escaping her lips and Jack whipped his head to look at her. He really should be grateful though, he may be the CEO of "_Black Pearl_" the leading in luxury cruise lines, but at night he is the head of the secret Mafia, his favorite of the two occupations.

"Jack if you are going to complain this entire time we will just stay home and then you can explain to all of your followers why their "boss" did not show up for his own party!" Elizabeth said as she fastened another earring and checked on her make up.

"_So we meet again Jack?" Will says as he approaches the entrance as well, his sword already drawn._

"_I believe we do, mate." Jack says with a grimace as he pulls out his own weapon._

_A staring contest ensues and Jack could have sworn he felt Elizabeth roll her eyes from far away. With the continual battle of "who can keep his eyes open the longest" Jack lunged forward at Will. His surprise attacked shocked his young protégé and he had to step back to defend himself, but quickly recovered, and lunged at Jack with the same force._

_Elizabeth could hear the clanging of swords as she held her baby close to her breast. She did not know why but the sudden urge to pray took over her body. With her eyes closed and her child held tightly to her body she started to send prayers to those she loved. Tears fell as she knew something is wrong and the only thoughts going through her mind were those of Jack._

Her shoes were on as she walked out of the bathroom looking even more fantastic as she did before. She held the door frame and popped her hip at Jack for dramatic effect, causing him to laugh.

"How do I look?" she said a little too seductively to the Captain.

He quirked his eyebrow as he sauntered over to her, her body unmoved only her eyes following his. He came to her and put his hands on her hips, pushing her back against the frame, and brought his face close to her ear.

"Ye look-"

He was cut off by the cries of his son. A deep sigh and she gave him a look of pure innocence as he huffed to see what was wrong with his heir.

_The battle continued as Jack was lunging at Will time after time. His body was growing weak but he knew if Will got to that oracle first, all would be over for him and his family. Family. Family. Family. Those words rang clear in his mind as he continued the clanging of swords. _

_One shove and Will was down, now Jack just had to finish it. His sword drew up high as he pushed forward, but missed his target, even though his sword connected to flesh, the flesh of a dark skinned beauty, with long hair, and a pure spirit. Jacks eyes widened and the next thing he could hear was Will's screams._

"_NO!"_

_Will lunged forward as Ana Maria slowly bled to death in his arms. Jacks eyes not leaving the sight, his mind was racing as he felt pressure on his arm. He looked down to see Elizabeth standing next to him clinging tightly to his body. He gave her a questioning look, surprised by the blank look that covered his loves face._

"Jack ye be too old far this."

"But Daddy, I want you to read for me, please?"

He couldn't deny his son his kidneys if he asked for it. He tossed the boy's hair as he pulled out a familiar fairytale from the shelf. He opened his mouth to read until he felt the tug of a small hand on his pants. Another deep sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his beautiful baby girl.

"Pearl, shouldn't ye be in ye's cribs?"

Jack asked curiously looking fondly at the small girl with midnight hair and deep brown eyes. He lifted her onto his knee as he attempted to open the book and appease the masses. That was until he heard a knock on the frame and a familiar face walk through the door.

"Gibbs…" Jack said, looking extremely relieved.

"_I thought it was you." She said simply, pure relief flooding through her veins._

_He should have at least stayed to pay his respects to Ana Maria, but this situation was greater than her. He looked at Elizabeth again, giving her the silent order to "stay." She nodded, knowing what needs to be done to stop Will before he gets over his stupor. _

_His body made it through the shimmering pool to the woman who sat through the whole fight and did nothing to lift a finger. Her skin, aqua, her hair made up of leaves, ivy covered her intimate parts and here eyes were a single color of yellow, making her look wise and old. _

"_You come to stop that man." She says as a statement not a question._

_A nod._

"_You come to save those you love, particularly that woman with the blonde hair who is your wife."_

_A nod.  
_

"_You want me to stop him."_

_Another nod._

"_I can't."_

Jack finished his story and closed the book with a big thud causing his precious daughter to giggle.

"Now ye must sleep for Uncle Gibbs!" His enthusiasm getting lost.

The young boy looked fondly at the older man as Gibbs went to Jack, giving him a small kiss on his head and tucking him softly under the covers.

Jack, on the other hand, had swung Pearl over his shoulder causing her to giggle and wrestled her into the bed.

"Daddy stop tickles!"

Her sentences still off, she was still quite young. He continued to poke at her until he heard the clearing of the throat and turned around to see and impatient Elizabeth standing in the door way.

"Daddy must go Luv." He said, looking fondly at his daughter.

"NO! Daddy stay!"

"No daddy must go, but I will be back in te mornin k?"

"Pinky promise?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Pinky promise." Jack says as he grabs her pinky.

He moves away from the bed as Elizabeth plants a soft kiss on Pearls forehead coaxing her to sleep.

"_Why?" Jack demands._

_The oracle continued to look straight ahead not focusing on Jack ever._

"_He did all the required steps when it came to see me. I believe that I am required to grant his request."_

"_So ye tell me, that even though I got 'er before that eunich 'e still gets 'es wish!?" Jack screams furious._

"_Yes." She says and Jack feels defeated._

"_But…"_

Jack sneaks in to look into the crib of his newest child.

"G'nite Jacob." Jack says while stroking his hair.

Elizabeth pulls his arm out of the house and finally gets him into the limo. He flings an arm around her body and brings her close, enjoying the scent of her hair.

"Jack…I've missed you."

"Lizzy, I've missed ye too." Jack says while kissing her hair.

He brings her close to him in the back seat and starts to kiss her roughly. His body leans into her as she somehow ends up in a lying position with her captain hovering over her body. His free hand roaming every part of her, under her dress, along her breasts, her knees, back, thighs, neck. His hands keep moving until he feels the lack of movement from the car.

"Where here," she whispers.

"_I will help you." _

_Jack looked at her shocked. His body numb with desperate expectations._

"_I will give you a treasure unlike any you have ever seen, and with it comes the immunity to the destruction he will cause once he gains the power."_

"_How…" Jack asks, eyeing the lifeless oracle._

"_I will send you to a place that Will, will never find you. A place that will give you riches beyond your wildest dreams and give you the serenity of the ocean for a lifetime."_

_Jack hesitated_ …_ this could turn out to be the greatest reward or the deepest disaster. That and riches beyond his wildest dreams? A life with Lizzy and a family? Even being on sea? What is not to love? Except…_

"_What be da price?"_

He made himself comfortable on the boat as it explored the harbor. His happiness beamed, as he road across the calming waters. He smiled at the captain, knowing full well who really controls the ship. He liked the idea of being the head but not actually having to do anything, it felt great. He just really hated all these parties. There were people here who were only hear because of his power and his influence. He always felt so cheap at these things.

"I'm going to go mingle." Elizabeth announced to him with a look of curiosity.

"Have fun Luv." Jack said with a small kiss to her neck.

She reluctantly let go of his arm as she went off in another direction, trying to find others that she knew she must talk to in order to keep up appearances. A deep sigh escaping his lips again as he swallowed his rum and looked out onto the sunset wondering if he made the right decision.

"_Ye could no longer live in this world."_

"_What?" Jack asked, his fingers curling softly in curiosity._

"_You would have to go to another time, one far from this era. You would have to start over, and learn to live through new laws and new cods of creed."_

_Her face was still unmoving and Jack was not sure he liked the idea of leaving his ear, he liked his era, there was rum in his era._

"_What about me crew? An me ship?"_

"_Those things will come to you in time, but for now you would be sent there with just your wife and your children, in a matter of days your ship and crew would be returned to you."_

_He hesitated, looking at the opening of the cave and seeing Elizabeth, her body still and her beauty ageless. His eyes flickered to Will, lying at the bed of Ana Maria. Surly now he would come for Elizabeth to claim the child he wished from her before. His vengeance would be twice as painful as he thought it would be before now that Will was a truly scored man._

_His contemplation continued as the oracle finally turned her head to acknowledge his existence, staring him straight in the eyes._

"_Do we have a deal?"_

It took a matter of moments before Jack said yes and here they were. Sitting on a private boat, soaking in seas mist, and relishing in the fact that they had missed the reign of terror Will inflicted on the world soon after their disappearance.

He did get his crew back, except it was in the form of assassins and mobsters. He did like the mafia though; being one of the most feared men underground had its perks. He also loved relishing in the fact that he owned a billion dollar cruise line.

His only regret is his time away from sea. It had been years since he just got on his _Pearl_ and sailed away for months on end. He blamed no one but himself for that, and he knew that if he asked Elizabeth and the children would be with him in a heart beat. In this day and age it was not as big of a deal sailing with children.

He felt soft hands rub his back as Elizabeth stood next to him.

"Yes?" he gave her a brilliant smile as she let her deep chocolate eyes meet his.

"Come with me."

Three simple words, that became heavy and deep through the lips of his minx. He followed, regardless, and eyed her curiously as she led him into the basement where he kept all his alcohol.

"I though ye were socializin?"

Jacks eyes were mocking as he held her hips and pushed her against the wall. Her arms snaking around his neck to play with his hair and a soft sight escaped her lips as she looked at his much shorter cleaner hair. Sometimes, Elizabeth missed the dirty scoundrel of a pirate that she married, but she can make due with short hair and a clean face that only held a small mustache instead of his intense beard and braids.

"I got bored."

He frowned at this. She is bored and she decides to play? _Now that's no fun,_ Jack thought. She bit her lip and gave him her best doe eyes signaling that it was a ruse. He raised an eyebrow, awaiting her explanation.

"Actually, I overheard Melissa talking about her latest sexploit."

"And…" Jack encourage.

"Well…it involved a part, drinking, and people everywhere causing the rush of exposure to course through her body."

With each word Elizabeth places a soft kiss on Jacks neck and allowed her hands to run up and down his chest. He groaned, _maybe this party won't be a waste…_his eyes closed as he let his hands play with her hips. His fingertips sending shivers down Elizabeth's spine and her body shaking for him.

He swiftly pushed her against the wall and captured her lips and a deep lustful kiss. His tongue darting in and out of her mouth and his hands bunching at the fabric of her dress. A deep groan escaped her lips as she felt the contact of his hands on her thighs and his fingers teasing her entrance through her panties.

Elizabeth starts to fumble with his belt, desperate to get him inside her. He smiles at her eagerness and realizes whoever this Melissa girl is, he should defiantly thank her later. He helps her with the buckle and soon his pants are around his ankles and Elizabeth's legs are in the air around his waist. She grabs a hook above her head for support and feels Jack push her panties aside.

She closes her eyes with anticipation feeling Jacks hot lips on her neck. She moans, "Jack…" hearing his name causes him to break. In a fluid motion he is inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He doesn't know where he gets the strength, he was sure he was tired this afternoon, but somehow he is pounding into his wife at an impressive speed.

Her hips attempt to meet his and their lips lock, savoring the moment. Deep thrusts into her pussy and she feels her body building in anticipation. The waves of pleasure are flowing through them as they both feel their orgasms mounting. The faint sound of footsteps can be heard above, but they ignore it. That is, until, a voice is heard.

"Jack?"

For some reason, whoever said Jacks name caused the couple to kiss the screams of pleasure away as the came together. Jack pumping a few extra times just to make sure Elizabeth's orgasm lasted. As he pulls out she straightens her dress and he pulls up his pants.

Elizabeth turns beat read as she sees one of Jacks female colleagues gaping at them. Elizabeth puts on her best face and sashays past the young woman with a triumphant look on her face.

"Hello Jasmine." Was all she said.

Jasmine looked at her bugged eyes and stared at her boss, the one she had an ongoing crush on since her first day of work. Jack smiled a bit trying to gain his composure. Jasmine gave him a look as if demanding an explanation, which Jack took offence too. No one should judge a man who can't resist his own wife. Instead of getting angry at the obvious judgmental and envious look he smiled and walked passed her but did stop to say one final word.

"What can I say Luv? I have a thing for red silk dresses."

**I did it...I actually finished this story...I don't think anyone can know the amount of relief and regret I feel right now. I seriously am sooo proud of myself.**

**To many of you, I am deeply sorry for this long awaited ending. It should have come much quicker and I should have updated eons ago. Unfortunately, I am a natural born procrastinator and inspiration only strikes at so many turns. Luckily, I have always had a small idea about this last chapter and I am finally able to express it. I got inspiration today and realized that at 1am I could finish my story!**

**To everyone who read this thank you! It has been quite the journey. Please review:D**


End file.
